Winter Knight
by P. T. Barnum
Summary: You know, Jaune could make a list of all the things that could possibly NEVER happen to him in his lifetime considering his luck with the ladies...having a pair of large breasts smothering his face was on that list. And yet, here he was. (A multi-chapter fic for a new ship, which I dub "Winter Knight"; AU from canon, with an OOC Winter.) (DISCONTINUED; TO BE REBOOTED!)
1. A Fateful Meeting

**A/N: This here is a one-shot that I needed to get out of my head.**

 **Seeing as we don't know anything about WInter Schnee, I've taken a few liberties: 1) Winter is 6'0", because no one really knows how tall she's gonna be, so that's the height I'm using; 2) I can't really describe what it is that Winter's wearing, so I'm kinda hoping most of you that read this have seen her concept art already (look up her concept art); 3) seeing as we know next to nothing about her, feel free to take how I portray her with a grain of salt. I mean, while I can't say I portrayed her correctly (since she hasn't appeared yet), I'd like to think this is how Winter _could_ be. **

**Other than that, let's get this ship rollin'!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **A Fateful Meeting**

* * *

You know, Jaune could make a list of all the things that could possibly _never_ happen to him in his lifetime considering his luck with the ladies...having a pair of large breasts smothering his face was on that list. And yet, here he was.

It was supposed to be a simple outing: get on an airship, arrive in Vale, throw up in a trash bin, head to the comic book store for the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav, buy said comic book, get back on the airship, return to Beacon, throw up upon arrival, return to his team's dorm, lay back, and read his newly bought comic book.

Other than having thrown up twice rather than once upon arrival, everything had gone as planned. What's more, he was able to buy the comic book at a discount!

And now Jaune was currently heading back to the airship to return to Beacon so that he could read his comic book in peace...well, whatever peace he could find when it came to his team. Or better yet, a _certain_ member of his team (*cough* Nora *cough*).

But not even that would get him down. Absolutely nothing was going to bring him down!

...

...

...

...

...

A shame then that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going…or in this case, _who_ he was walking into.

 **CRASH!**

"OOF!"

"AGH!"

And so the clumsy knight inevitably crashed into someone and both came tumbling down…though Jaune, being the not-so-fit person he was despite training with Pyrrha, wound up tumbling backwards with the person he bumped into falling on top of him.

This resulted in a rather...arousing position. Jaune felt what appeared to be the softest, most heavenly pillows pressing against his face. It felt wonderful...he didn't wish for it to end.

It was a few seconds later that he realized just _what_ was pressing against his face...and he internally cheered and panicked.

He cheered because he got to experience this wonderful feeling that only existed in man's hopes and dreams. Cross that off his bucket list.

He panicked...because he was _very_ much sure that he was about to get his ass kicked.

A groan was heard and whoever was on top of Jaune sat up, the "heavenly pillows" lifting from his face.

 _Don't go~!_

Jaune internally smacked himself for that lewd thought. He reminded himself that he was going to get his ass kicked if he didn't think of a reasonable explanation for what happened!

"Uh, I-uh..."

 _Smooth, Arc. Real smooth!_

He took a glance at the person unintentionally straddling him...and was left breathless.

This gir-no, this _woman_ , was breathtakingly beautiful. Her white hair was tied up in a bun, with a few strands dangling lazily on the left side of her face, and a great amount on her right side that covered her eye. The other eye was currently closed since the woman was rubbing her head. When she opened it, an ice blue eye was revealed...

Ice blue eyes and white hair...that seemed familiar.

In any case, Jaune made a quick inspection of her body...and had he been standing, his jaw would've dropped to the ground.

She had a _perfect_ hourglass figure. Thin waist, incredible legs (which were mostly hidden by...leg armor?), large breasts that looked twice as large as Yang's, possibly even bigger than that!

 _Return to me, ladies._

Jaune internally smacked himself again. Now was _seriously_ not the time!

He looked back to the woman's visible eye, and for a moment, cerulean blue met ice blue.

 _Seriously! Those eyes, er, eye seems familiar. Same goes for the white hair._

It was a moment later that the woman realized the position. Her face exploded in a blush and she hastily got up. Jaune got up as well, backing away a few feet, his face equally as red.

Both said nothing for a while. What could they say, really?

...

...

...

...

...

Well, it was obvious that Jaune had something to say.

"I'm so sor-."

"Are you ok-?"

Both stopped when they spoke at the same time.

"Um, you go ahead," the woman offered.

"No, no," Jaune counteroffered. "Ladies first."

"A gentleman, I see," the woman said with a smirk, then cleared her throat. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just a little dazed is all...what about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

 _Yeah, you are._

Jaune once again internally smacked himself. Stupid teenage hormones!

Jaune cleared his throat. "Well, um...sorry about...you know-."

"Bumping into me?" the woman supplied. "I might've made a big deal about it, but I was sort of busy in my own thoughts, so I wasn't looking where I was going."

That...wasn't what Jaune meant, so he amended what he said.

"No, I meant...um." Jaune's face turned a shade of red for a moment.

"...Oh." The woman blushed as well. "Well, it couldn't be helped, I suppose."

 _Wait...she's_ not _gonna kick my ass?_

"Although," she continued with a sly smirk. "I don't doubt you enjoyed a beautiful woman straddling you like that."

...Okay, the straddling part, while also embarrassing, wasn't what he meant eith-, wait.

 _Did...does she not realize what happened_ before _the straddling part?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jaune internally swore to take that to his grave.

"Uh, r-right!" Jaune stuttered nervously. "That's what I meant."

Jaune dug around his brain for a change in subject before she could get suspicious.

"So...the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

Did he _really_ just use that line?!

The woman tilted her head (which Jaune found rather cute). "Do they, now?"

"Uh...not really." Jaune slumped.

The woman giggled (it sounded heavenly to Jaune). "Well...I suppose it _does_ roll off the tongue." She practiced it a couple of times. "Jaune Arc...Jaune Arc...Jaune Arc."

Even her voice sounded like a melodious tune.

"Right, now it's my turn," the woman said. She curtsies. "My name is Winter Schnee."

Winter Schnee…a beautiful name for a beautiful wom-, wait.

Schnee...

...

...

Schnee...

...

...

Schnee!

It finally hit Jaune like a pair of heavenly pillows to his fa-

 _No! Bad Jaune! Bad!_

"Say," he began. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Weiss, would you?"

Winter stepped _incredibly_ close to Jaune, who of course stepped back. This continued until his back was pressed against the wall. At this point, Winter was up in Jaune's face to the point that he could feel her breath when she breathes...

Oh, and there was also the fact that her arms were crossed over her chest, accenting her bust.

It took all of Jaune's willpower to _not_ look down.

Winter narrowed her eyes at him. "Just _how_ do you know my younger sister?"

 _Well...other than the fact I tried (and failed) to get a date with her…._

"I go to Beacon Academy and I know her because my team and hers are friends."

Winter gave Jaune a glare that rivaled-,no, _surpassed_ the Ice Queen herself, for a moment longer before finally stepping back.

"I see."

Jaune internally sighed with relief.

"In that case."

Winter took Jaune by the arm and dragged him off.

"W-What are-?"

" _You_ and _I_ need to have a little chat."

Jaune cried anime tears. Not that he didn't enjoy being in the company of a drop dead gorgeous woman…but he _really_ just wanted to go back to his dorm and read his comic book.

Judging by Winter's tone, however, this was not up for discussion.

* * *

Jaune and Winter were currently sitting at a local café. Both had cups of tea.

Winter took a sip of hers and looked to Jaune. "So, how is my sister doing?"

Jaune set down his cup. "Well, she's doing great, actually. She's on a really good team, Team RWBY. My team and I are actually good friends with them. You could even say they're like a sister team to us, and vice versa."

Winter hummed, setting her cup down. "Is Weiss the leader of her team?"

"Um...no, not really."

"...I see."

Both sat in silence for a good minute or two, each in their own thoughts.

Winter was currently thinking how her and Weiss's father would be very displeased that Weiss wasn't the leader of her team. Of course, it was hard enough as it is to get _any_ form of recognition from that man. It had been tough growing up under that man, especially since he would come home furious every time.

Jaune, on the other hand, was actually quite puzzled. Many things were going through his head at the moment. Such as how _this_ woman was Weiss's sister. He could see the resemblance, of course, but Winter turned out to be more...developed. Not to mention that Winter seemed...nicer? Though Jaune had no doubt that Winter had a bit of the Ice Queen in her.

Heck, she might have been the original Ice Queen and Weiss got it from her!

Though this isn't what puzzled Jaune. No, what puzzled him was why Winter was asking about Weiss to begin with. They _were_ sisters after all. Shouldn't Winter know this stuff already?

At the risk of being yelled at or given bodily harm, Jaune decided to ask.

"Winter?"

Winter looked up at Jaune. "Yes?"

"Uh…if you don't mind me asking. But...shouldn't you know about this stuff already? I'd think that Weiss would tell her older sister about her time at Beacon."

Winter didn't seem offended that Jaune asked a personal question. She didn't even seem like she would either yell at him or cause him bodily harm.

No. Instead, she looked...sad...and remorseful.

"I-I'm sorry," Jaune apologized. "You don't have to-."

"No. It's alright." Winter waved the apology aside and thought for a minute. "Jaune...do you have siblings?"

He raised an eyebrow at that, but nonetheless answered. "Yeah, seven sisters to be exact."

If Winter had been drinking tea when he said that, she would've done a spit-take.

She gawked at him. " _Seven sisters_?!"

Jaune chuckled, idly scratching his cheek. "Heh, heh. Yeah..."

Winter couldn't imagine having to grow up with more than one sister, let alone _seven_. Not only that, but that meant Jaune was not only one of eight children, but the _only_ male child, while the rest were females.

A lone boy…growing up with seven girls...

Winter couldn't help but pity Jaune. She knew how sisters could be. It must've been a...unique and eventful childhood.

Though a stray thought entered her mind at the thought of a family where two parents had _eight_ children.

The Arc men seemed to be... _very_ fertile.

Winter blushed and shook her head of the thought. Why would that matter to her? She needed to get back on topic.

"Anyway...do you get along with your sisters?"

Jaune didn't hesitate. "Of course I do. They'd do anything for me, and I for them."

That made Winter smile. "Well...my sister and I don't have that same relationship." Now she frowned. "In fact, we're hardly on speaking terms anymore."

"Why?" Jaune couldn't help but ask.

"Well..." She paused and took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "When we were young, we were nearly inseparable. We played together, did each other's hair, the usual childhood stuff. One time Weiss even asked for bunk beds."

Winter chuckled at the memory, how Weiss a seven-year-old Weiss looked indignant at not getting bunk beds.

"But then the time came for our father to choose the one who would inherit the company. I was ready to accept this role, the daunting task of running a company and dealing with whatever backlash that came due to all that my father had done."

Winter frowned again. "But instead...he chose Weiss. _She_ would be the one to inherit the company, while I'd simply work in it. While I got a high position, it still wasn't what I wanted. What I _hoped_ for."

Her frown deepened. "Weiss was being tutored all the time, so we hardly saw each other anyway. And the times that we did...I pushed her away. I was _furious_ that she was chosen to be the heiress, and so I resented her for it. I never spoke to her except when required to, and I always gave her angry stares when she tried to speak to me. Eventually, she stopped trying and simply continued with her studies."

Now she was slowly getting teary-eyed. "As time passed, I...I realized that I had been wrong to resent her. Instead, I should've been supportive of her and helped her though this. But by the time I realized this, the damage had already been done. Our relationship was irreparable, the bond we once had...severed. And...and..."

Winter couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and hid her face in her hands, sobbing all the while.

Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He had his father's advice when it came to the ladies, but it was all useless in this situation...

Actually, now that he thought about it, his father's advice was useless period. At least, that's what his friends say. And somehow, his friends seemed to be wiser than his dad in regards to girls...then again, most of his friends _were_ girls.

Back to the point. Jaune didn't really know what to do when a girl was crying...well, a girl that _wasn't_ his sister. If it was his sister that was crying, he'd hug her and let her cry into his shoulder until she calmed down.

Now, Jaune wasn't sure if Winter wanted to be hugged…but he couldn't think of any other way to comfort her, so~...

The sound of a seat moving could be heard. Winter, still crying, removed her head from her hands and found Jaune standing near her, arms outstretched. She gave him a questioning look.

Jaune shrugged. "Hugs make everyone feel better."

Winter stared silently at Jaune...then immediately stood up and embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Jaune, for his part, wrapped his arms around her and stayed silent, letting her cry her heart out. In any other situation, he would rejoice at having hugged a beautiful woman...

But now was not the time. He was comforting her right now. Plus, he couldn't rejoice about hugging her when she was crying her heart out. That wasn't the kind of person Jaune is. If he was to rejoice about anything about this situation, it would be for when he succeeded in comforting her, making her feel better.

So he stood there, his face showing calmness and comfort...and a shade of pink?

...

...

...

...

...

Oh right, seeing as they were hugging, that meant that certain large "assets" were pressing into him. Despite the blush, he didn't let it get to him. He simply waited.

After a time, Winter finally calmed down and stopped crying. She took a step back and found that she and Jaune were in each other's arms. Both blushed and stepped away from each other.

"S-Sorry," Winter apologized, her face beet red.

"I-It's alright," Jaune replied, equally red.

Both said nothing for the moment.

...

...

...

...

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Winter smiled at him. "For the hug. It...really helped.

Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously. "It was nothing. You looked like you needed a hug."

"I did," she said, smiling.

Once again, silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"Well," Jaune finally said. "I need to get back to Beacon."

Winter nodded. "Mind if I accompany you to the airship?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to speak with you some more."

Jaune stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Sure. Why not?"

And so Jaune and Winter traveled to the airship together.

* * *

While walking, they conversed with each other about many things. Mostly things concerning Weiss. Jaune had been happy to share what he knew, which was, while not a lot, still something, seeing as his team and Team RWBY hung out. He was able to tell her things like: how she was the top of the class when it came to schoolwork (no duh), and how she was skilled in combat (Jaune knew from watching her fight...and having the unfortunate pleasure of fighting her himself...it didn't end well).

While he didn't mind telling Winter all this (despite the fact that Weiss should be the one to tell her), he made sure to keep some parts secret...such as Weiss's infatuation with a certain blue-haired cool guy. That was personal.

While he had been explaining stuff, he had _somehow_ (and he felt _really_ stupid about this) let a certain tidbit of information that he preferred not to share.

"I actually tried to get Weiss to go out with me."

The air turned cold.

Jaune paled and slowly turned to look at Winter...who had a blank expression on her face. Yet her eyes said something else.

"Really now?"

Jaune tried to save himself. "B-But she rejected me every time! A-And eventually I took the hint!"

 _Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!_

Winter stepped towards Jaune and glared. "And just _what_ were your intentions towards my sister?"

Jaune panicked. "I-It's not whatever you're thinking! It's just-!" Jaune paused...then sighed. "It's just...at the time, I had been completely head-over-heels for her. She was cold at times, but she was also incredible, smart, graceful, and talented. She was...Weiss."

Winter was still glaring at him, but it had lessened a bit. "You said 'at the time'?"

Jaune chuckled. "Y-Yeah. I liked her for...her. But over time, and after _many_ rejections, I realized that it was simply a crush, and nothing more."

Now the glare on Winter's face was gone. The reason that she had been glaring in the first place was because men usually pursued both her and Weiss for selfish reasons: either for their looks (mostly Winter than Weiss) or the perks of their last name...usually both.

But if Jaune had liked Weiss for Weiss...

At least there were _some_ good men in the world.

"Well, here we are."

Winter looked ahead and saw that they were now at the airship that would take Jaune back to Beacon. She turned to Jaune.

"It looks like this is where we part ways."

"...Maybe."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jaune turned to Winter. "I was thinking...why don't you try to talk to Weiss?"

"W-What?!" she exclaimed. "I-I can't! We-!"

"You can't accept that you'll never be able to talk to Weiss again," Jaune insisted. "I know it's not my place to get involved in family matters when it isn't my family to begin with, but I still think you should try. If your bond with Weiss is as severed as it is, then you've got nothing to lose."

That actually made Winter think for a minute. He was right. She really couldn't put it off any longer. And she really _didn't_ have anything to lose, but a lot to gain. Either she and Weiss were able to reconcile, or they wouldn't and things went back to normal...

"Alright," she conceded. "I'll try."

Jaune grinned. "Great!"

He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Winter giggled and took his offered arm. "Let's."

Jaune and Winter stepped onto the airship.

* * *

Jaune was currently laying on his bed in his team's dorm room, reading his newly bought comic book as he waited.

The ride back to Beacon was smooth and uneventful. During the ride, Winter had decided to ask about Jaune and his team. He had been happy to tell her about them: his partner, Pyrrha Nikos (Winter was surprised by this), the bubbly Nora Valkyrie (Winter actually giggled at just _how_ bubbly) and her stoic partner and childhood friend, Lie Ren (Jaune figured that they might end up "together-together", and Winter couldn't help but agree, if she judged what Jaune said about them correctly). When Jaune said he was the leader, Winter was a bit skeptical for a second, but, from what she knows of Jaune from their short time together, he was reliable and kind-hearted, so her slight skepticism went away.

When they had arrived (with Jaune miraculously not vomiting), they had made their way towards the dorms. They had the unfortunate pleasure of running into Glynda Goodwitch. Needless to say, Jaune received a tongue lashing for bringing someone not a part of Beacon Academy, no matter _if_ that person was a Schnee. Ozpin happened to walk by and calm the situation. When Jaune explained why he brought Winter to Beacon, Ozpin decided to let it go for this one time.

After all, who was he to deny the chance of two sisters reconciling.

When Jaune and Winter arrived, they had been lucky that only Weiss happened to be in RWBY's dorm. Winter had kindly asked that she talk with Weiss alone, which Jaune happily obliged.

So now, Jaune had finished reading the comic book and was simply waiting. He winced whever a shout came from the dorm across from his. Though they had eventually subsided. A full hour since Jaune left Winter to speak to Weiss, a knock came from the door. He stood up and went to check. When he opened the door, he found Winter standing there...and she was smiling.

Jaune smiled as well. "Am I right to say it went well?"

Her smile widened. "It certainly did. Right now, Weiss and I are going to hang out like sisters should and make up for lost time. She's actually waiting for me at the moment."

She gestured down the hall. Jaune looked and found Weiss tapping her foot impatiently.

He chuckled. "Well, it's best not to keep her waiting."

Winter giggled. "...Jaune?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you...for everything."

Jaune cleared his throat. "It was nothing, really."

"I beg to differ."

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"You know, Jaune?"

"Huh?"

"You really are a nice guy." Winter leaned towards Jaune and whispered in his ear. "I think my sister missed out on a great guy."

Jaune blushed...which intensified as Winter did something that Juane never thought would happen.

She kissed him on the cheek...quite close to his lips.

He was so dazed that he didn't notice Winter sneak something into his hand.

"I hope I see you again sometime."

And with that, she left to rejoin her sister.

* * *

Winter walked beside Weiss as they made their way out of the dorms.

Weiss gave her a look. "Did you _really_ just do that?"

Winter shrugged. "He seems like a nice guy. If anything, I'd say you missed out."

Weiss scoffed. "As if. Don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy and a great friend, but that's all I see him as. A friend."

"To each her own, I suppose," Winter mused. "...You know, he liked you for you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm." Weiss thought of something. "Winter?"

"Yes?"

"What did you put in Jaune's hand?"

Winter grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

Jaune had stood in the open doorway for who knows how long. His mind was still trying to process that Winter had just kissed him near the lips.

When he finally snapped out of it, he felt something in his hands. He checked and found a folded paper. He opened it and found a number...

A _scroll_ number...with the words "call me" written on top.

...

...

...

...

...

So, to recap the highlights of Jaune's day:

He bought the latest X-ray and Vav comic book at a discount.

He got to experience the softest, most heavenly pillows to his face, courtesy of Winter Schnee.

Said woman (unintentionally) straddled him.

He (miraculously) got away with the second highlight.

He got to comfort and hang out with Winter.

He convinced her to talk to Weiss, resulting in the two sisters reconciling.

He _didn't_ throw up when he returned to Beacon (He was a man on a mission! No time for vomiting!).

He received a _kiss_ from Winter.

And to top it all off, he got her number...a _girl's_ number... _Winter's_ number...

Considering all of these highlights, Jaune could only do one thing...

He pumped his arms into the air and shouted.

* * *

"BOOYAH!"

Glynda Goodwitch glanced up from her scroll. "What was that?"

Ozpin sipped his mug and smiled. "The dawn of a brand new ship."

And a brand new ship it was.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. The dawn of a brand new ship.**

 **This had been bugging me for a while. I had checked all the possible ships out their involving Jaune…and Jaune/Winter wasn't on the list.**

 **That being said, I figured I'd try my hand at bringing this ship to life in the hopes that future fics are made with Jaune and Winter as the pairing.**

 **In fact, I've decided to call this ship…Winter Knight. Makes sense. Knight for Jaune, and Winter for Winter, not just as her name, but as the season as well. Plus, if people can call Jaune/Weiss "White Knight", then I can call Jaune/Winter "Winter Knight".**

 **Speaking of which, if some of you readers happened to read my OC fic "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot", then you'll see that the ship name I'm using is actually the name of one of my OC's…I'm considering changing that particular OC's name at some point.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed my attempt at bringing this ship to life. If you liked it, leave a fav and a review.**

 **Let the ship known as Winter Knight (Jaune/Winter) set sail! And may there be many future Jaune/Winter fics!**

 **LATERS!**


	2. The Date

**A/N: So…after the** _ **insane**_ **amount of reception I got from one chapter alone…I've decided to continue this as a multi-chapter fic.**

 **And I literally mean** _ **insane**_ **! Over 2000 views in the span of three days. As well as nearly 50 follows and over 80 faves! Not to mention 23 reviews.**

 **I had decided to write this as a one-shot in the hopes that future Winter Knight (Jaune/Winter) fics would be written…and I hope they do. But now I see that I need to see this fic through to the end…which won't be** _ **that**_ **far off.**

 **More on that later.**

 **Right now, it's time for a new chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **The Date**

* * *

Jaune was currently pacing around in a circle in his team's dorm room.

Why was he pacing, one might ask? Well, maybe it's because he's been thinking about the fact that _Winter Schnee_ gave him her scroll number!

You would think that two weeks would be enough to fully comprehend such an act, yet here Jaune was, pacing in a circle, still trying to grasp the concept that he had gotten Winter's number…or _any_ girl's number for that matter.

Actually, considering that most of his friends _were_ girls and he happened to have their numbers…no, that's because they were friends. It wasn't the same.

Now that he thought about it, imagine if he told people he had all these girl's numbers. He'd be highly respected and envied among the male populace!

Wait, what was Jaune thinking about again?

…

…

…

Oh right. Winter Schnee.

And so Jaune resumed pacing in a circle in order to fully comprehend the situation.

He started at the beginning: when they met. It was both awkward _and_ the greatest moment in his life. Who else can say that they had Winter's… _assets_ to their face?!

No one, that's who!

What resulted was her straddling him (yet another great moment in his life!)…and _then_ the awkwardness showed itself. They were able to move past it, with Jaune being lucky enough for Winter to _not_ realize that she provided him with a _wonderful_ feeling that he will forever treasure for the rest of his-

Wait, he was getting assets to his-, I mean, he was getting off topic!

Now, they had introduced themselves, with Jaune realizing a few seconds later that Winter was Weiss's older sis-.

Jaune stopped pacing again, his eyes widening.

Dear Oum, not only did he get a girl's number…but an _older_ girl's number!

Wait, does that mean she's into younger men? Sometimes that's true for older woman…who are in their thirties or older, that is. Winter wasn't even that! She was still in her prime, possibly early twenties at best!

Jaune shook his head. Again, off topic.

Anyway, he realized Winter was Weiss's older sister, with him revealing that he knew Weiss. This lead to him and Winter having a talk concerning Weiss, where he learned that she and Winter weren't on speaking terms.

She cried. He comforted her with a hug. They talked some more, with Jaune eventually convincing Winter to talk to Weiss in the hopes of rekindling their broken bond.

Jaune had waited while the sisters talked in private. Shouts were heard, then silenced. Winter talked to Jaune once more to say that she and Weiss had reconciled, as well as thank him.

But not just thank him. Oh no. She gave him a _kiss_ …on the cheek… _very_ much near the lips.

And to top off this expositional onslaught…she gave him her _number_ , which is what lead to the pacing in the first place….

 _Nope._ Still _can't believe it._

Even after thinking it over for about two weeks (now included), he still couldn't fathom the concept that she, an older, beautiful woman, wanted to see him again…possibly on a _date_ , if her giving him her number was anything to go by.

"Jaune?" a calm voice spoke out. "Please stop pacing in a circle."

Jaune turned towards the voice to find the R in Team JNPR, Ren. Said silent person had been sitting on his bed watching Jaune pace in a circle for the past hour…yes, a whole _hour_. And Ren had started to get sick of it.

"How can I _not_ pace?!" Jaune exclaimed. "I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this!"

Ren sighed. "Well, pacing isn't going to help. You'll just create a hole in the ground with the amount of pacing you've done in the past two weeks."

Jaune gave Ren a strange look. "…Um, Ren? You can't make a hole by _pacing_."

"I used to think so, too," Ren mused. "Then I met Nora."

"…But, she's _Nora_."

"True," he admitted. "But look at the floor."

Jaune did so…and found markings in circle formation that, if constantly repeated, would cause a part of the floor (in the shape of a circle) to break and collapse….

Jaune _immediately_ stepped away from where he'd been pacing.

"Now then," Ren stated. "Does this happen to be about Winter?"

Jaune had, of course, told his team about the events that had transpired that day (leaving out the "heavenly pillows" and straddling incident). They had been happy and proud that their leader had helped bring two sisters back together.

As for the part where Winter gave him her number, Nora had pretty much said, "Kudos to you!" and gave him a friendly pat on the back…which sent Jaune to the ground (Nora was _strong_ ). Ren had a small smile on his face and secretly gave Jaune a "thumbs up" before putting it away.

As for Pyrrha…she had smiled (it looked forced) as well as congratulate him (which sounded forced). Weird….

Back to Jaune and Ren.

"Y-Yeah," Jaune admitted. "It's about Winter. I mean…she gave me her _number_ for Oum's sake!"

"Is it _really_ that hard to believe?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, it's a _little_ hard to believe," Ren admitted. "But…you're a nice guy. It's not hard to believe that a girl would find you interesting."

Pyrrha was proof of that…not that Jaune knew about her feelings towards him.

"…I guess," Jaune admitted. "But still…it's _Winter_."

"Yes, we've established that already," Ren said with a roll of his eyes. "Jaune, you've been nice to her on that day the whole time. Not to mention you convinced her to talk to Weiss."

That gave Jaune some thought. "…Maybe it's more her thanking me than being interested in me?"

Ren sighed. "Jaune, if she just wanted to thank you, she'd have just given you that kiss and left it at that. Instead, she went forward and gave you her number. That _means_ something."

"…Maybe she changed her mind and changed her number?"

Ren rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Look, here's an idea."

Jaune was all ears.

"Call her."

"…What?!"

"You heard me."

Jaune looked at Ren incredulously. It wasn't that simple!

…Was it?

"And I'd suggest you call now," Ren added. "She's probably been waiting for your call for the past two weeks."

Jaune's eyes widened. Why didn't he call sooner?!

Jaune pulled out his scroll, fumbling it a little, and dialed Winter's number.

* * *

Winter was pacing around in a circle in her bedroom at her home-away-from-home condo in Vale. She had pretty much done this for the past two weeks, waiting for a certain someone to call.

 _Why hasn't he called yet?_

Winter hoped she hadn't freaked the Arc out when she gave him that kiss. One would think that it was a spur of the moment kiss, nothing serious.

But if you asked Winter, she would tell you that she meant it.

The Arc had genuinely…charmed her. Enough for her to want to see him again. Perhaps on a date?

That is…if he would freaking _call_ already!

Perhaps she _had_ freaked him out when she kissed him?

It was only on the cheek…close to the li-.

 _Oh my Oum, I freaked him out._

Just as Winter was about to despair, her scroll began to beep.

Faster than a certain red-hooded scythe-wielder, Winter sped to her desk-.

"OOF!"

-and tripped over it.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Winter had hurt her right breast in the misstep. She gently massaged it to make the ache go away. As she did however…she had a moment.

For _some_ reason, she didn't see her hand. Instead…she saw the Arc's ha-.

"Eep!"

Winter removed her hand, blushing profusely. Why would she imagine that?! She hardly knew the boy!

…

…

…

But she _wanted_ to know him….

The beeping of her scroll continued.

Winter immediately got up, dusted herself up, and picked up her scroll. She fumbled a little in her anticipation, but otherwise answered.

"Hel-!" Winter stopped and composed herself. "Hello."

"Winter?" a hopeful voice called out.

"Yes, this is she." Winter replied. "Is that you, Jaune?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jaune answered. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no! Not at all!" Winter insisted.

 _He finally called!_

"Um, so…what's up?"

Winter hummed. "Nothing much. I've been keeping myself entertained while in Vale."

"I see…" Jaune paused, as though hesitating. "Winter?"

"Yes?" Winter sounded hopeful.

"I was wondering…would you like to, I don't know…get together sometime?"

Winter pretended to pause, though inside, she was squealing like a love-struck teenage girl.

"Are you…asking me out on a date?"

A pause on the scroll….

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question.

Winter giggled at that. "I'd love to go out with you."

"Really?!" Jaune sounded shocked. "G-Great! S-So, um…Friday?"

"Friday sounds good," Winter replied. "Would you mind if I meet you at the airship docks?"

A pause. "…No, not at all."

"Splendid." Winter said with a smile. "I'll see you then."

"Oh, Winter?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I don't suppose…you know what? Never mind, I'll see you on Fri-."

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Silence ensued. It seemed Jaune had wanted to say something, but had decided against it. Though Winter wouldn't allow that.

"W-Well…" Jaune finally spoke. "It's just that…I don't suppose you want to go anywhere in particular on our date?"

That made Winter pause for a moment. Now that she thought about it, the only "dates" she's been on were with sons of the heads of corporations that happened to be friends with the Schnee Dust Company. And every single "date" was formal: whether it was to see a play, or dine at a five-star restaurant….

Oh yeah, and her "dates" would try to have their way with her. She taught each of them a lesson with a few well-placed Aura-infused kicks to their manhoods.

Whether they would have children in the future was debatable.

Off topic.

It seemed to Winter that Jaune was asking to see what Winter would prefer to do on their date….

"Jaune," Winter began. "Why don't you surprise me and do what you'd normally do on a date?"

A pause. "…Really?"

"Of course." Winter smiled. "But do try to look nice, okay?"

"…Formal, then?"

"…How about _casual_ formal?"

"Sounds good." Another pause. "W-Well…see you then!"

The call disconnected.

Winter smiled. _This'll certainly be…interesting._

Winter immediately went to her closet to scan the line of clothing she had. Most of her clothes were either for formal meetings, work, balls, or the occasional spar she partakes in.

Then again…there was _one_ dress that was close to casual yet still had a semblance of formal.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Jaune's face when he saw her.

* * *

Jaune stared at his scroll after hanging up.

 _She said yes._

Jaune asked out Winter Schnee on a date…and she said _yes_ ….

Jaune pumped his fists in the air and shouted.

"BOO-!"

"NORA!"

"GAH!"

Nora happened to pop out of nowhere, shouting her name.

Jaune fell on his behind in surprise…onto the circle that he made when pacing. That particular area of flooring groaned…then caved in, falling to the room below…where a team of girls happened to be changing.

"EEK! PERVERT!"

Jaune sported multiple bruises that day.

* * *

Friday had come around and Jaune was ready…at least, he thought he was.

Considering classes, homework, team time, and his nightly training with Pyrrha, Jaune used whatever free time he had left to plan his date with Winter as best he could. She had said to do what he'd normally do if he were to take a girl on a date….

Then again, he'd never been on a date in his life.

Of course, he knew the clichés he'd seen from romance movies: dinner and a movie, a walk in the park, traveling to a secret spot where nature flourished beautifully….

Jaune had a pretty good idea of what to do for his date.

Jaune _could_ have asked Weiss for advice, but he hadn't for two reasons: 1) he had decided to follow through on what Winter said and do what _he'd_ do, and 2) considering how she and Winter hadn't been on speaking terms for _years_ , Weiss probably wouldn't be much help, despite she and Winter reconciling and catching up these past two weeks….

Oh yeah, and he didn't tell Weiss about the date _period_ because he was afraid that she'd react…poorly.

Jaune _really_ didn't want to be on the receiving end of Myrtenaster, thank you very much.

So now Jaune was adjusting his collar. He was wearing a flannelette black/red/blue dress shirt with blue jeans and his sneakers. He held his hoodie over his shoulder, intending to take it with him in case it got chilly. Almost ready, he searched his drawers and found something he thought he'd never get to use.

Cologne, not cheap, yet not expensive either. Simply cologne….

No really, the brand name was "Simply Cologne".

His dad had gotten it for him for whenever Jaune got himself a girlfriend, so that he could use it on all his dates. Still, with his luck with the ladies, Jaune thought he'd _never_ get to use it.

Taking a deep breath, he lightly sprayed himself three times. It was a pleasantly-smelling fragrance, and he hoped Winter liked it.

"Well," Jaune said, facing his teammates. "Wish me luck."

"Don't worry, Jauney!" Nora said. "You'll be fine!"

She pat him on the back…which _again_ knocked him to the ground.

"Whoopsie." Nora giggled. "Sorry Jauney!"

Jaune got up and dusted himself off. "I-It's alright. No harm, no foul."

Ren sighed. "Nora, stop knocking down our leader."

"Please do-."

"It makes him look bad."

"…"

"…" Ren had the smallest of smirks.

Jaune deadpans. "Oh ha, ha. Very funny."

"I'll be hear all week," Ren jokes with a mock bow, before straightening and giving a real smile. "But in all seriousness, you'll be fine. Just be yourself."

Ren is just _full_ of wisdom, huh?

"Thanks, Ren," Jaune said with a smile. "Well…I'm off. Later Ren, Nora…Pyrrha."

Said redhead was intently focusing on a paper she was writing, as though she didn't want to turn her attention to something else…such as her crush going on a date…that _wasn't_ her.

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha snapped out of her reverie and turned to Jaune, who was looking at her.

"O-Oh," she manages. "R-Right! Um…j-just listen to Ren and be yourself. S-See you later."

She returned her attention back to her paper, immediately writing.

"…" Jaune shrugged. If something was wrong, he'd ask later. Right now, he had somewhere to be.

He was about to open the door-

"Oh by the way," Ren said.

Jaune turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"…" Ren smirked. "Don't stay out too late."

A snap of a pencil was heard, courtesy of the Mistral Champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

…

…

…

Let it be known that Ren can troll too.

"You're a comedian," Jaune deadpans.

Ren mockingly bows again before turning to his bed to lie down.

With a sigh, Jaune opens the door and steps out.

 _Showtime._

* * *

Jaune was currently puking his guts out in the nearest trash bin after traveling on the airship to Vale.

 _I don't throw up when I help reconcile two sisters, yet I do when going on a date with one of them…how is_ that _fair?!_

Finished with his business, he quickly pulled out some mouth wash. Seeing as Winter was nowhere to be seen, he put some in his mouth and swirled it around, making sure no scent of vomit would be present on his date.

After a full minute, he spit it out and tested his breath.

 _No sign of any lingering scents…but just in case…._

Jaune pulled out a pack of breath mints and downed nearly the entire pack, chewing for a minute before the mints dissolved in his mouth.

He tested his breath again.

 _Minty fresh._

Satisfied, he threw the pack and mouth wash in the trash bin and waited. Winter had said that she would meet him at the docks.

…

…

…

 **HONK! HONK!**

"W-Wha?"

Jaune turned to the sound and found a limo. This particular limo had a snowflake-shaped symbol on the side…the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company.

 _Never been in a limo before._

Shrugging, Jaune made his way to the limo. As he did, the driver stepped out and made his way around the front to the back passenger door. The driver spoke as Jaune arrived.

"Are you Jaune Arc?"

"Um…yes?"

The driver nods before opening the door and gesturing for him to enter. Jaune hesitates, but otherwise enters the limousine. He takes his seat as the driver closes the door.

"Hello Jaune."

Said Arc turns to the voice…and his jaw drops to the floor.

Sitting across from him, with one leg over the other, was none other than Winter Schnee.

"So…how do I look?"

Jaune couldn't possibly put into words what he thought on how she looked. She wore a strapless white summer dress that complimented her pale skin. Around her shoulders was a white fur shawl. She had on heels that matched her dress. She obviously didn't have her leg armor on, allowing Jaune full view of her legs.

 _C-Creamy…._

Bringing his eyes upwards, he noticed her dress fit her curves perfectly. You could _definitely_ see the curve of her waistline, as well as the curves of her…assets. There was even a fair amount of cleavage on display….

Jaune's mouth began to salivate.

As he brought his eyes to her face, he found that her hair had been done nicely, yet still retained its appearance. Despite the bang of hair that covered her right eye, Jaune could tell that there was a touch of make-up on her, barely noticeable. Understandable, considering how it didn't really look like she needed make-up to begin with.

Jaune realized he had been staring for too long.

"U-Uh…I, uh…."

Winter giggled. "Well, I guess that answers that question."

She moved from her seat to sit next to Jaune, wrapping her arms around his left.

"So…where are we going?"

Jaune was beet red at the fact that a goddess like Winter was sitting next to him, holding his arm. He almost didn't answer her.

"W-Well…I was thinking. Have you ever been on a "normal" date?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, what do you usually do on dates?"

Winter paused for a moment. "…Well, I've only ever been on "dates" with the sons of other companies. Most of those were either going to a play or dinner, sometimes both."

Jaune hummed. "So…have you ever been to a movie?"

Winter actually chuckled. "Oh my. I can't tell you how long it's been since I've ever seen an actual movie. My job at the SDC keeps me _very_ busy."

"Really?"

"Indeed." Winter chuckled again. "I usually just wait until I can have someone buy the movie when it comes out."

That made Jaune think.

 _If she hasn't been to a movie in a while…._

"Well," he finally said. "I guess this is your lucky day. Cause that's the first part of this date."

"Really?" Winter asked, excited.

Jaune nodded.

"Alright." Winter pressed a button on the side door. A moment later, the partition lowered, revealing the driver.

"Reginald?"

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Please take us to…" Winter turned to Jaune.

"Vale Theater."

"Vale Theater," Winter repeated.

"Very well, madam."

And so the limo moved to its destination.

* * *

"We have arrived."

And it was so. The limo had arrived at Vale Theater.

The driver stopped at the entrance and got out. He made his way around and opened the back passenger door. Jaune stepped out and held his hand out to Winter, who giggled.

"Quite the gentleman."

Jaune blushed as Winter took his hand. She got out, and the driver closed the door.

"I shall park elsewhere and await your call."

And with that, the driver returned to the driver seat. The limo drove off to another parking lot.

Jaune held out his arm for Winter to take. "Shall we?"

Winter giggled, taking his arm. "Let's."

As they made their way to the ticket booth, Winter took the time to ask something.

"Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Is that cologne you're wearing?"

Jaune gulped. "Y-Yes."

Winter leaned towards Jaune, who got redder the closer she got. She took a sniff.

She smiled. "It smells nice."

Jaune internally sighed with relief as they arrived at the ticket booth.

"Hello," the ticket vendor greeted. "What movie would you like to see?"

Jaune turned to Winter. "I'll let you pick since it's been a while for you."

Winter smiled at him, then gazed at the movie titles. She hadn't kept up to date on what movies came out, so she didn't know what she'd be in for. One title, however, caught her attention.

"How about that one?" she pointed.

Jaune gave her a skeptical look. "That's a horror movie."

"Really?" She asked, intrigued. "Well then, definitely that one. Could use a good scare."

She then gives Jaune a sly look. "Unless you're not up for it?"

Jaune scoffed. "Psh, what? Of course I'm up for it!"

He gives her a challenging look. "Are you?"

Winter smirked. "I am."

"Challenge accepted," they both said.

Jaune turned to the ticket vendor. "Two for Five Night's at Freddy's, please."

* * *

Jaune had gotten the usual snacks (large popcorn and drinks) and both he and Winter took their seats close to the screen. Not too close, yet not too far. They prepared themselves as the movie began.

The movie turned out to be alright…and _scary_. Who knew animatronic suits could be so frightening? Jaune and Winter certainly wouldn't look at animatronic suits the same way again.

The entire film had been filled with impressive jumpscares. Jaune had struggled to _not_ scream like a girl, much like he had back at Initiation.

As for Winter…Jaune learned that Winter can be clingy when it comes to horror movies. A little _too_ clingy, proven by her as she clung to Jaune's arm, which resulted in certain… _assets_ pressing against his arm….

On the bright side, this helped Jaune in _not_ screaming like a girl…but he was beet red throughout the film.

As the film was coming to a close, it was shown that the hero survived the final night, the clock showing 6:00 am. The hero sighed in relief (so did Jaune and Winter) as he made his way to the entrance of the pizzeria….

Unfortunately, there was a twist ending.

When the hero arrived at the entrance, he sees that it's still dark out. No sign of the dawning sun. The hero looks at a random clock and sees that it's still an hour away until six. Paling, the hero turns around….

And comes face-to-face with Freddy Fazbear himself.

Needless to say, a final jumscare was in order.

This pretty much scared Jaune and Winter to the point that they clung to each other…well, Jaune tried to. Winter unconsciously grabbed his head and hugged it to her… _assets_ ….

Once again, Jaune got to experience this wonderful feeling that he wished never to end.

…

…

…

Okay, it was getting a little hard to breathe now.

…

…

…

Seriously, he needed air!

Jaune struggled to get out of Winter's grip, but she turned out to be _strong_.

He managed to weakly tap her shoulder before darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Oh my," Winter managed to say. "That turned out to be scarier than I thought."

Winter took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"So what did you think, Jau-?"

Winter noticed that Jaune wasn't next to her.

"Jaune?"

She looked around, but the Arc was nowhere to be seen.

 _He…he didn't_ ditch _me, did he?_

Before she could continue that line of thinking, she felt a weak tap on her shoulder. She looked and found an arm. Her eyes trailed down the arm to find a body…Jaune's body. She then noticed that she was hugging his head to her-.

"Eeep!"

Blushing furiously, she immediately let go of Jaune, who crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"…Jaune?"

She knelt down to the ground and poked his cheek.

"Jaune?"

She poked it again.

…

…

And again.

…

…

And again.

…

…

And again.

…

…

She repeated this several times before Jaune finally stirred.

"Ugh." Jaune sat up, rubbing his eyes. "W-What happened?"

"Y-You, um, lost consciousness," Winter stuttered, blushing. "S-Sorry."

Jaune stared blankly at her…before blushing as well.

"Oh."

Neither were able to look the other in the eye. Awkward silence ensued.

…

…

…

Jaune finally broke said silence.

"How about we just pretend that didn't happen?"

Jaune did this before…though that was because Winter didn't realize what happened.

Winter smiled gratefully. "Please do."

And like that, the awkwardness was gone. Both Jaune and Winter left the theater, discussing what they liked about the movie. Who would've thought a movie based on an indie horror game could be so good?

Winter called the driver to pick them up, which he did.

Now for the next part of their date.

* * *

Jaune and Winter were dropped off at a small bistro. It wasn't too fancy, yet not too "greasy". A perfect blend of both lower-class and upper-class….

Middle-class?

Eh.

Jaune and Winter took their seats as a waitress came forth with a notepad, ready to take their orders. Considering they had popcorn just moments ago, they weren't that hungry. So Jaune order a light serving of lamb chop, while Winter ordered a salad.

In the minutes that passed for their meal to arrive, they conversed.

"So," Jaune began. "How are things with you and Weiss?"

Winter smiled. "Things couldn't be better! We hung out a lot that day. We went shopping together-."

That explained all the bags of clothes brought in by multiple servants.

"-we went to a carnival, where I helped Weiss win a custom-made stuffed animal-."

As well as the large stuffed animal that strangely resembled Zwei…not that Jaune knew anything about said dog. After all, _no one_ other than RWBY is supposed to know about the canine on campus….

Jaune would firmly deny ever knowing that a dog was in Team RWBY's room.

"-and Weiss told me about the time you tried to serenade her," Winter finished with a smirk.

…

…

…

Jaune wished he hadn't been reminded of that. He _really_ needed singing lessons…and guitar lessons…and lessons on how to woe the girl for that matter….

That last one _probably_ wasn't necessary if this date is anything to go by….

Probably.

"Right," Jaune slumped. "That."

"She even told me what you sang."

 _Oh please don't._

She did.

"Weiss Schnee!" She began to sing. "Won't you accompany me? To the dance~. On~…SUNDAY~?!"

Winter burst into a fit of giggles as Jaune slumped even more.

"Yeah," Jaune remarked. "Not one of my proudest moments."

Winter reached forward and pat his shoulder. "Don't look so down! It's the thought that counts."

She leaned back. "And like I said before." She smiled. "I think my sister missed out on a great guy."

Jaune blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Their meals arrived and Jaune and Winter began to eat. As they ate, they conversed some more, talking about what Winter did at the company. Turns out, she was a sort of liaison between the SDC and the Atlas Military.

Made sense. Jaune somehow got the vibe she had something to do with the military, if the clothes she wore on the day they met were anything to go by.

The conversation then turned to Jaune and his time at Beacon. He had told her about how he had witnessed an explosion caused by a sneeze, which had been caused by a not-properly-sealed dust vile (Winter made a mental note to speak to Weiss on that regard). He told her about how he had tried to flirt with Weiss before Initiation…and what resulted after.

Winter laughed. "Pyrrha Nikos _pinned_ you to a wall?!"

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah. She apologized, of course, though I guess I could've made a better first impression."

"I'll say."

"Oh wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Winter chuckled, with Jaune following suit.

And so the conversation continued. Jaune began to talk about the rest of his time at Beacon: how he was able to get some bullies of his back and be trained by Pyrrha herself, how he had gotten involved in a _massive_ food fight with RWBY (Winter laughed when he mentioned he got punched with a roast turkey), how he wore a dress to the dance (it took _several_ minutes to calm Winter down from her laughter), and how he took part in the fight during The Breach.

Soon, they were done with their meals. Winter actually offered to pay for it, since Jaune had bought the tickets and snacks from the theater.

"No, it's alright," Jaune tried to say. "You don't have to-."

"Are you saying I can't afford it?" Winter challenged with a smirk….

Jaune really didn't have a counterargument for that, so he just went with it.

Jaune and Winter left the bistro and got into the limo, said vehicle driving off.

One more stop.

* * *

Jaune and Winter were currently taking a nightly walk through the park.

It was a beautiful night, with birds and crickets chirping, a frog or two croaking, the wind blowing elegantly through it all.

Winter paused as she noticed Jaune stop near a barely noticeable opening in a thicket.

"Jaune?"

Said Arc turned to Winter and smiled. "Follow me."

Winter looked somewhat suspicious. "Why?"

Jaune was silent…before holding out his hand to her.

"Do you trust me?"

The question came out of nowhere for Winter. "W-What?"

"Do you trust me?" Jaune repeated with a gentle smile.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" She took his hand with a smile. "Yes."

Jaune's smile widened. Carefully, he led her through the thicket toward a secluded part of the park….

Normally, alarm bells would be ringing in Winter's head at the thought of being somewhere secluded…where no one could hear or see what went on….

But Jaune wasn't like that. That much Winter was sure of.

They eventually reached the end of the path, where Jaune gestured for her to go in and look. Winter hesitated, but otherwise stepped in.

What she saw…left her speechless.

There was a small assortment of flowers that positively _glowed_ in the moonlight. Yet, there was one that stood out from the rest, glowing much brighter than the others. Winter bent down, her knees folded, and carefully caressed the flower. Jaune joined her in the same position moments later.

"I found these one time when I was here last semester, trying to clear my head."

He neglected to mention that he had also been trying to get away from his bully problems for a moment.

"T-They're beautiful," she stuttered. "Especially this one."

She turned to Jaune. "Doesn't it look beautiful?"

Jaune stared at Winter for a long moment. "…Yes."

It wasn't clear whether he was referring to the flower…or somethi-no, _someone_ else.

They stared at each other for a long moment…then slowly began to lean towards each other-.

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

Two beeps from two devices interrupted to beautiful moment that was about to occur. Jaune and Winter inwardly cursed as they took out their scrolls to see who or what _dared_ to ruin the moment.

Jaune sighed. "Damn it, Ren."

A message from him stated that he needed help dealing with Nora due to her accidently getting her hands on a bottle of syrup. Though what made Jaune say, "Damn it, Ren" wasn't that, but what was written at the end.

 _P.S. I said not to stay out too late._

As for Winter, she had received a message from her father, stating that her vacation time would be cut short and that she was needed back at the company in two weeks…and that she was lucky he had given her two weeks rather than one.

Winter couldn't _stand_ her father.

Jaune turned to Winter and looked regretful. "I need to get back to Beacon."

Winter pouted in disappointment, but quickly hid it away.

"R-Right."

Winter took Jaune's hand as he led her back to the limo.

As they left the thicket, the wind suddenly picked up, blowing away Winter's shawl. She reached for it, but it was useless. The wind carried it away.

Winter hugged her shoulders due to the chilly night….

Surprisingly, the shivers came to an end when Jaune wrapped his hoodie around Winter's shoulders. She looked at him with a shocked expression, but he simply smiled.

"You seemed cold."

Winter smiled warmly at him and clutched at the hoodie. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Both made their way back to the limo.

* * *

Jaune and Winter stood near the airship that would take the Arc back to Beacon.

Winter turned to Jaune. "I had a fun time tonight."

"R-Really?" Jaune asked, as though unsure.

"Of course." Winter tilted her head. "Why?"

"W-Well, its just…" Jaune sighed. "This was actually my first date."

That actually shocked Winter. "Really?"

Jaune nodded.

"…Well, you could've fooled me." Winter smirked. "Seemed like you knew what you were doing when it comes to dates.'

Jaune nervously scratched his cheek. "Y-Yeah. Guess the film industry gets it right from time to time."

Both chuckled…then silence.

…

…

…

Winter gripped the hoodie wrapped around her shoulders. "I guess you'll be needing this back."

As she made to remove it, Jaune raised his hand. "You hold on to it. "It's pretty chilly right now."

Winter was again shocked, but it was replaced with a look of gratefulness.

"Thanks."

Silence again.

…

…

…

"Well," Jaune finally said. "I guess I should be go-."

Jaune didn't get to finish since Winter did something Jaune didn't expect to happen on this date.

Winter Schnee kissed him…on the _lips_!

Jaune couldn't describe what he was feeling. He could definitely say that his mind exploded at that moment. If asked later, Jaune would say that it was a sweet and gentle kiss, with a sense of passion hidden within. Jaune pulled Winter to himself, kissing back. There was a small squeak from Winter, but the kiss remained uninterrupted….

Unfortunately, much to the displeasure of both, the kiss came to an end when it lasted too long, both needing air. Winter smiled at Jaune.

"Want to do this again, sometime?"

Jaune smiled as well. "Definitely."

Happy at the affirmation, Winter hugged Jaune for a full minute, her face buried in his neck. Jaune's face turned the color of Ruby's cloak, but he otherwise hugged back.

The two separated, and Winter made her way back to the limo.

* * *

"Was the evening to your liking, Ms. Schnee?"

Winter looked ahead at the open partition, where the driver was looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She glanced at the hoodie that Jaune had allowed her to keep…and smiled.

"Yes…yes it was."

She clung the hoodie closer to herself and took a deep breath of the musk.

Cologne…and Jaune.

It smelled wonderful. Winter sighed happily.

The driver, Reginal, smiled at Winter before pushing the button, closing the partition.

It had been a while since he had seen Winter this happy.

* * *

Jaune now rode on the Airship that was heading for Beacon.

He had no motion sickness problems due to his mind processing what just happened a while ago.

She kissed him….

She kissed _him_!

…

…

…

Jaune could only react the only way he knew how.

He pumped his arms in the air and shouted.

* * *

"BOOYAH!"

Glynda glance up from her scroll…again. "Oh what now?"

Ozpin sipped his mug and smiled. "The ship has set sailed. May it sail and prosper far and wide in the ocean of love, and eventually join its sister ships."

Glynda rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "Damn it, Ozpin."

One of these days, she was going to find out what Ozpin meant by all that.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done!**

 **Who's the bigger troll? Ren or Ozpin?**

 **Anyway, as I said, I plan on seeing this to the end, which won't be that far off. I plan on having this finished before Volume 3 comes out.**

 **Also, I don't see this being particularly long…no less than 5 chapters, yet no more than 10, one of which will be an epilogue.**

 **So yeah, either 5 chapters, 10 chapters, or somewhere in between. I have plenty of ideas that can go into this fic.**

 **Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date with future chapters. Oh, and leave a review. I enjoy hearing from you guys and/or gals.**

 **See you readers in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Jaune vs Weiss

**A/N: Okay, so I'm two days late on an update. I'm not very consistent…or timely.**

 **RWBY Volume 3 premieres on October 24** **th** **…one week from tomorrow….**

 **Guess I made that promise about finishing this before the premiere too soon, huh? For the record, I was under the impression Volume 3 wouldn't be out for another month or so.**

 **Oh well. It's not like Winter's going to be in the first episode or anything. The opening animation, yes, which by the way, was** _ **awesome!**_ **Yet, it left me having a bad feeling that something bad's gonna happen.**

 **Then again, if I were Cinder or the White Fang (which thankfully I'm not) the Vytal Tournament would be the perfect place to make their move.**

 **I'll say more on certain matters at the ending author's note.**

 **For now, let's take a look at what happens when Weiss finds out about Jaune dating Winter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **Jaune vs. Weiss**

* * *

You know what Jaune imagined would happen if Weiss ever found out about his date with Winter, along with the fact that he would _continue_ to date her?

He thought he would be castrated right on the spot.

What he got instead, was Weiss glaring at him as though she were attempting to burn him where he stood.

 _How_ exactly did Weiss find out about the date? Well, turns out, Nora can't keep a secret when high on sugar.

Jaune made a mental note to ban syrup from Nora…if it was possible.

Probably not.

Anyway, Weiss confronted Jaune and asked if what Nora said was true. Jaune _could_ have denied it, but then he'd be a liar….

Oh wait, he's already lying when it comes to his transcripts….

Not the point.

Jaune decided to come clean and admit to dating Winter, not wanting to drag this out and thus dig his grave deeper.

And now we're back to the present glaring.

This went on for several minutes. Jaune _could_ have attempted to leave by coming up with an excuse, but he feared that any sudden movement or sound would set her off.

Eventually, she uttered six simple words.

"You. Me. Sparring room. After classes."

And like that, Jaune's fate was sealed. He went through classes as usual…only they would be the last classes he'd ever have.

And to think he'd _finally_ gotten a girl too…a _hot_ , _older_ girl to boot!

…

…

…

Well, Jaune couldn't really just _assume_ that he and Winter were boyfriend/girlfriend. They had only had one date after all. Jaune was pretty sure that a few more dates were in order….

Then again…that kiss felt like it _meant_ something.

Jaune shook his head. He'd think about it later…if he survived Weiss, that is.

 _Well…at least Winter won't be there to see me get axed._

* * *

Winter glared at the invitation in her hands.

Apparently, despite her being on vacation, her father had seen fit to have her (and Weiss) invited to a formal gathering.

In essence, a ball.

Obviously, this was so that she (and Weiss) would represent the Schnee Dust Company. Many other corporate bigwigs of other companies would be there, not to mention Ironwood, the head of the Atlas Military, as well as other miscellaneous guests.

Figures. She tries to get away from work for a time, and now she gets pulled back in!

Winter _definitely_ couldn't stand her father.

The ball was to be held a week from Saturday. That gave Winter plenty of time to go to a tailor and have a new dress tailored just for her. She had plenty of dresses, but it was best that she wear something new.

Winter looked over the invitation one last time for anything she missed…and she found something.

She was allowed to bring a guest….

Suddenly, Jaune came to mind.

But was it a good idea?

…

…

…

Winter shrugged. She might as well. This could very much be a second date. Plus, Jaune had introduced her to his world.

Now it was her turn.

Winter pulled out her scroll to dial Jaune…then she realized he was probably still in class. Pursing her lips in thought, she resolved to call him later….

Or…she could just show up and ask him in person.

Nice little surprise, huh?

Winter smiled. She'd _definitely_ do that.

Winter prepared to leave for Beacon Academy.

* * *

Oobleck's class…the final class of the day before Jaune's untimely demise.

He could feel the occasional glare Weiss cast him from the back of the class.

"Why is Weiss giving you "the look"?"

Oh sweet, innocent Nora…not as innocent as Ruby, but still.

"Oh, I don't know," Jaune began. "Maybe it's because _someone_ told Weiss about my date with Winter!"

Nora gasped. "What?! That fiend! I'll break his/her legs!"

…

…

…

Let it be known that Nora Valkyrie has no knowledge of what she does or what she says when high on sugar.

Jaune sighed. "It's no big deal. Sure, I have to fight Weiss…but I think I can pull through."

Ren and Nora took note of the lack of confidence in that statement.

"You'll be fine, Jaune," came the voice of Jaune's partner, Pyrrha. "Just use what I've taught you and you can win."

Jaune smiled. "Thanks Pyrrha."

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"Well now," came the voice of the coffee lover, Professor Oobleck. "Class is dismissed. Be sure to cover the chapter we discussed. There _will_ be a quiz on it next class."

And with that, Oobleck sped off.

Jaune sighed. "Well, guess it's time to face the music."

* * *

Winter finally arrived at Beacon Academy. She had called ahead of time to ask if it was alright, considering what happened the last time she came unannounced. The Headmaster, Ozpin, had agreed to the terms.

As she stepped off the airship, she found that Ozpin was actually waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin greeted.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," Winter responded in kind.

Winter and Ozpin walked through campus in silence.

…

…

…

"So," Ozpin began. "Might I inquire as to why you're here?"

Winter smiled. "I'm actually here to talk to one of your students."

"Really now?" Ozpin mused. "…Don't suppose that student happens to be Mr. Arc?"

Winter feigned innocence. "What makes you say that?"

Ozpin smiled. "A hunch, really."

Let it be known that Ozpin is a master when it comes to hunches.

Winter hummed. "Well, you'd be right then."

"I always am," Ozpin said with a smirk.

Winter scoffed.

Men.

"I take it you'd like to know where Mr. Arc is?" Ozpin inquired.

"That would be nice," Winter replied.

Another hunch proven true. "Well, I suppose I can take you to where he and his team reside-."

"OW! That hurts!"

Ozpin and Winter turned to the sound of the cry and found four students (*cough* CRDL *cough*) harassing a Faunus student (*cough* Velvet *cough*). The leader was currently pulling on one of the ears of the bunny girl.

Ozpin frowned. "I'd have thought they would grow out of their bullying ways."

As he made to stop the bullying, Winter held her hand up to stop him.

"I'll handle this."

She walked to the bullies, a dark aura surrounding her.

Ozpin _really_ should advise her to _not_ harm any students on campus…but he had learned by way of Glynda to _never_ get in the way of an angry woman.

So he stood by to watch and would intervene if things got out of hand.

* * *

"Ha!" Cardin said. "Take that, freak!"

"OW!" Velvet cried. "Please stop!"

Being the prick that he was, Cardin ignored Velvet's plea and pulled her ear again.

"OW!" Now Velvet was crying.

Russell spoke. "Aw, what's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Velvet whined.

"Sounds like it does," Dove chuckled.

Sky had a "realization". "Hey Cardin…I bet she _likes_ it."

Cardin grinned. "Is that so?" He pulled Velvet's head up so she could face him. "You like it when I do _this_?" Cardin pulled her ear again.

"N-No," Velvet mumbled, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I think she said 'yes'," Cardin suggested. "What do you guys think?"

RDL nodded with grins on their faces.

Cardin chuckled darkly. "Didn't think you were into that kind of stuff. Then again…you _are_ a freak."

And so he repeatedly tugged on Velvet's ear, the poor girl letting out a cry of pain with each tug and praying the pain would stop.

…

…

…

And her prayers were answered in the form of a beautiful yet _**scary**_ looking woman making her way towards the group, a dark aura surrounding her.

Russel, Dove, and Sky noticed the woman and their jaws dropped to the floor at her beauty and _incredible_ body…though they instantly shook in fear at the dark intent in her stride.

They were faced with a difficult decision: warn Cardin of the scary woman, or flee in terror….

Flight it is, then.

RDL made to run, but a glare from the woman made them freeze like a deer caught in headlights.

Cardin finally noticed his scared-looking teammates.

"What's up with you guys?"

RDL didn't answer, simply looking in fear behind Cardin. Curious, he turned around…and his jaw too had dropped at the woman heading towards him….

Unlike his teammates, however, he was more focused on certain _assets_.

"And who might you be?" Cardin asked, trying to be smooth.

The woman stopped in front of Cardin, a hand on her hip.

"Winter," she replied with a dark tone. "And you?"

Not noticing the tone, Cardin smirked. "Cardin Winchester, at your ser-AGH!"

Cardin was quickly silenced once Winter grabbed his manhood in a crushing grip.

It should be noted that RDL (and Ozpin in the background) subconsciously shielded their manhoods.

"Well then, _Cardin_ ," Winter snarled. "Mind telling me what you're doing to this poor girl?"

Cardin grit his teeth in pain. "W-We were just-AGH!"

Winter's grip tightened.

"Because it looks like you were bullying her."

Cardin's face contorted in pain, while RDL attempted to sneak away-

"And where do you think you three are going?"

They froze again, afraid to draw this woman's wrath on them.

"Ahem."

Winter and CRDL turned to see Ozpin standing behind them.

"Mr. Winchester," he began. "I advise you let go of Ms. Scarlitina's ear… _now_."

Cardin quickly let go of Velvet, who began rubbing her ear.

"Ms. Schnee," he continued. "Might I suggest you let go of Mr. Winchester? I believe you've made your point."

Winter stared at Ozpin for a good long minute before relenting to what he said.

Cardin collapsed on the ground, holding his manhood.

Winter glared at CRDL. "Now leave before I change my mind."

With haste, RDL grabbed their downed leader and ran away. That out of the way, Winter turned to Velvet.

"Are you alright?"

Velvet rubbed her ear, the tears from before gone. "Y-Yes, I am. Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Winter assured. "I can't stand people like him."

 _My father, for example._

Ozpin spoke. "Perhaps you should have your ear checked out at the infirmary. I'll be sure to give Team CRDL a suitable punishment later."

Velvet nodded. "Thank you, professor." She looked at Winter. "And thank you again, Miss-?"

"Call me Winter."

"Right." Velvet smiled gratefully. "Thank you again.

And with that, Velvet walked off.

Ozpin turned to Winter. "While I'm not one to judge people, I never expected you to help a Faunus, considering your father an-."

"I. Am. Not. My. Father." Winter gritted out each word.

Ozpin chuckled. "Of course you aren't." He sipped his mug. "I suppose I should take you to Mr. Arc now. I'd take you to where his team resides, but I had gotten wind from a group of students that Mr. Arc would be fighting your sister."

Winter's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Ozpin said. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the combat arena."

As they made their way, Winter had a worried look on her face. Her sister…and the guy Winter was currently dating…fighting….

That spelled all kinds of trouble.

* * *

Jaune was a nervous wreck right now.

He stood at one end of the sparring arena, awaiting his demise that would come in the form of a _very_ pissed-off heiress.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself. It's not like he had no chance of winning. He had improved in skill thanks to Pyrrha. Though he'd be lying if he said he was at Weiss's level…or _any_ student's level….

Actually, he _had_ finally beaten Cardin in a match some time ago. And then his partner, Russell, a week later….

It was safe to say that Jaune was _at least_ better than any member of team CRDL.

At least he had _that_ going for him.

Weiss, on the other hand, was on a completely different level, much like the rest of his friends. He honestly wasn't sure if he would even land a single hit on the heiress.

Sure, he'd been training with Pyrrha, and he _has_ improved, but….

"Crap," Jaune sighed.

"Language."

Jaune looked up to find Weiss standing at the other end of the arena.

Looks like it was time.

Weiss raised her weapon. "Ready?"

Jaune sighed, raising his own weapons. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Pyrrha stood by the edge, acting as the referee. "You know the rules already. First one to damage the other's Aura into the red zone is the winner."

Both combatants got into their stances.

"Ready?"

Both nodded.

"…BEGIN!"

* * *

Ozpin and Winter stood near the entryway of the stands, waiting for the fight to begin.

Winter watched as Jaune thought to himself. She _had_ been curious to see what kind of skill Jaune had. Sure, Jaune didn't _look_ skilled, but looks can be deceiving.

"Hello, Professor," a voice came from behind.

Both Winter and Ozpin turned to see none other than Ruby Rose.

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Rose," Ozpin greeted. "I wager you're here to see Mr. Arc's fight?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup. To be honest, I don't know who to cheer for. I mean, Jaune was my first friend when I arrived at Beacon, but Weiss is my partner and BFF, though she'll deny that last one."

Winter eyed the girl. "You're Weiss's partner?"

Ruby fidgeted under Winter's gaze. "Y-Yes?"

Winter stared for a full minute before smiling. "So I finally get to meet my sister's partner at Beacon."

Ruby stared blankly at Winter before gasping. "You're Weiss's sister?!" Ruby grabbed her hand and shook it rapidly. "Hi! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! It's great to meet you!"

Winter chuckled despite her arm rapidly being moved. "It's nice to meet you too…could you stop? My arm's starting to hurt."

Ruby immediately let go, red in embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Winter massaged her arm. "If you're her partner and friend, might I ask why Weiss and Jaune are fighting right now?"

Ruby poked her index fingers nervously. "W-Well…it _might_ have to do with her finding out you and Jaune went on a date.

Winter's eyes widened as she turned to gaze at the arena. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Ruby replied, then looked to the arena as well. "Here comes Weiss."

Winter saw Weiss and Jaune on opposite sides of the arena, preparing for combat.

"I need to find my sister," Ruby said. "Bye, Winter. Bye, Professor." And so Ruby sped off to wherever her sister and friends were seated.

Winter and Ozpin stared at the arena.

…

…

…

"So," Ozpin began. "You and Mr. Arc? Can't say I saw that coming."

"It was just _one_ date," Winter replied.

"Yet here you are, intent to talk to Mr. Arc."

Winter remained silent.

"Odd you'd choose Mr. Arc. A little young for you, isn't he?"

Winter sighed. Yes, the whole "age" thing had come to mind when she considered dating Jaune. It was bad enough what people would think about her dating a younger man, but a _student_ of all people, who's still in his first year no less-

"Then again," Ozpin continued. "Considering what's to occur this coming weekend, I suppose it won't be _that_ much of an issue."

That made Winter stop. What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" Winter asked, voicing her thoughts.

Ozpin hummed. "…You'll just have to ask Mr. Arc when you speak with him."

Winter didn't like the smirk on Ozpin's face. When she made to question him more, he spoke again.

"The match is about to start."

Just as he said that, Winter heard someone say, "BEGIN!" She turned her gaze to the arena.

The match had begun.

* * *

Weiss immediately, like a person on ice, skated towards Jaune with the intent to kil-I mean, stab.

 _Oh Oum no!_

He raised his shield to block the attack. Weiss followed up with several cross slashes that left marks on the shield, yet it didn't falter.

Wanting to be on the offensive, Jaune began his own series of strikes with his sword. His strikes were more focused and precise thanks to his training with Pyrrha. Yet Weiss was still able to swiftly dodge or parry each attack.

Not to be discouraged, Jaune pressed the attack and swung at a faster rate.

Surprised at the increase in speed, Weiss continually dodged and/or parried each attack. She eventually sped backwards and revolved the chamber in her rapier to the red. She swung her rapier forward, sending a Fire Dust attack straight at Jaune.

He instinctively moved out of the way…unfortunately leaving himself wide open.

Seeing the opportunity, Weiss sped forward and delivered several deliberate blows to his Aura. Jaune blocked one blow with his sword. As they were locked up, Jaune got to see the anger in her eyes.

She was pissed….

Only it didn't look like she was _as_ pissed as before.

 _Maybe she's calming down?_

Jaune shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to think tactically.

What advantage did he have over her?

…

…

…

Well, he was taller than her. Height advantage….

Though she was vastly more skilled than him, so height wouldn't really help much.

Let's try something else.

Judging by her weapon and Semblance (which she has yet to use, which only made Jaune feel more dread), she was capable of fighting in close, mid, and long range. Though the latter was more for her Dust attacks.

As for her Semblance…she can use her glyphs to enhance her speed and Dust attacks, create platforms to stand on or hop off of, and trap her opponent.

Weiss wasn't using her Semblance, yet. It made Jaune wonder why. Perhaps she thought she could beat him without using it?

Admittedly, that might be true. He was barely keeping up with the speed of her attacks….

Then again, he could use that to his advantage.

If he kept up for a little while longer and give her the sense that she would win, he could catch her off guard….

Of course, if she started using her Semblance, Jaune _might_ hav-

 _Oh crap!_

Jaune barely raised his shield in time to block the speeding thrust that was Weiss. Evidently, she had started using her glyphs.

No sooner had she attacked, she conjured a glyph beneath Jaune. Ice sprout from it, encasing his lower body, trapping his legs….

Jaune was in trouble.

* * *

Winter watched the match intensely.

So far, Weiss was dominating the match. Jaune had yet to land a single hit on her. What's more, Weiss has yet to use her Semblance.

"Hah!" came the voice of Cardin. "Jauney boy's getting wrecked!"

Winter turned and found Team CRDL in the row next to them, with their leader sporting an ice pack over his manhood.

It took all of Winter's willpower to _not_ go over and smack the boy senseless.

"While I wouldn't phrase it like that," Ozpin put in. "Mr. Arc seems to be in trouble."

It was true. Jaune had been on the defensive for most of the fight. Granted, there was that short time on the offensive, but he hasn't landed a single strike at Weiss.

Cardin scoffed. "He doesn't even deserve to be here."

Winter _really_ wanted to make herself known by way of castration.

"That weakling should just be expelled. He won't amount to anything."

"Oh of course," Winter finally remarked. "Listen to the racist bully. I'll be sure to do that."

Cardin scoffed again and muttered under his breath, not realizing who spoke to him.

"If only you knew."

Winter raised an eyebrow at that, but when she made to interrogate the bully, Ozpin spoke up.

"Looks like Ms. Schnee is using her Semblance at last."

Winter returned her gaze to the match to find Jaune barely blocking an attack, then witnessing Weiss trap Jaune's legs in ice.

Winter bit her lip. Jaune was in trouble.

* * *

 _I'm in trouble._

Three times this was made known.

With Jaune's legs trapped in ice, he was ultimately at the mercy of Weiss. He wouldn't be able to dodge any of her Dust attacks. He could _block_ them, but his Aura would still take a hit. And according to the Aura meter, he couldn't risk blocking too many.

He uselessly attempted to free himself, trying to budge his legs from the ice. When that didn't work, he hacked and bashed at the ice with his sword and shield.

"It's no use."

Jaune looked up to see Weiss at the edge of the arena.

"You're trapped. You can't escape."

 _Damn it, she's right._

"W-Well," Jaune began. "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I can still take you!"

"Seriously! Why do people keep call me that?!"

Frustrated, Weiss readied her rapier for another Dust attack.

 _Crap! I need her to charge at me if I want to get through this._

"You know," Jaune said. "I don't see why you're upset."

That made Weiss pause to give him an incredulous look. "Seriously? You don't know?"

Jaune pretended to think about it. "Okay, so I went on a date with your older sister. Big deal. It's not like there's anything wrong with it."

Not true. There was the fact that Jaune was younger than Winter…but that wouldn't be an issue anymore once this Saturday came around.

"There's everything wrong with it!"

She was getting angrier, something that Jaune didn't want her to be when he was her opponent….

Unfortunately, he needed her to be angry enough to take a stab at him.

So…he needed to take it a step further.

"Are you jealous?"

Weiss scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jaune continued. "Maybe you're just jealous that I dated Winter when, at the beginning, I had been chasing after _you_ for a good while."

Weiss shook her head. "Please. As if _I'd_ be jealous because of that."

Jaune hummed. "I don't know. Even Winter thinks you missed out."

"I think I can live wi-."

"Or perhaps you don't like the fact that I went for the older, hotter, and more developed of the two of you."

The air turned cold.

Jaune winced. He _really_ hadn't wanted to say that. Hell, he felt horrible that he _had_ said it….

But it achieved the intended reaction.

The result was instantaneous. Weiss's face contorted in rage, and she poised her weapon and charged, intending to ram her rapier straight through the Arc.

"ARC!"

"Then again," he continued. "That's not really a reason to be angry."

She closed in.

"After all-."

Unholy rage rocketed towards Jaune.

Jaune gave off a sincere smile. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

"W-Wha-?"

This is exactly the reaction he wanted. Weiss's face exploded in a blush and her charge faltered, as well as her grip on her rapier.

With perfect timing, Jaune bashed away the rapier to the far side of the arena. With a war cry, he then delivered a series of quick and devastating strikes, much like he had to that Ursa during the Breach, to Weiss's Aura.

When he was done, Weiss fell on her butt, shocked at what just occurred.

Jaune took deep breaths and glanced at the Aura meter.

He was close to being in the red…while Weiss was half way there….

Half way.

…

…

…

Jaune got Weiss's Aura to the half point! This was incredible! Granted, he had said some things he wished he hadn't, but it was necessary. Point is: HE HAD A CHANCE!

Jaune moved to attack…only to be reminded that he was still trapped in ice.

Weiss looked at Jaune, then her weapon. Back to Jaune. Back to her weapon….

Weiss made a mad dash for it while Jaune hacked and bashed at his ice prison. Weiss reached the rapier and immediately launched a Fire Dust attack. Seeing as he was about to get hit, Jaune ducked as much as he could with his frozen legs, and shielded himself.

The attack hit, freeing Jaune of the ice, but sending him tumbling a ways.

Weiss fired several more Dust attacks that would have eviscerated Jaune had he not tucked and rolled (one time being a barrel-roll) and blocked with his shield. He quickly got up and charged at Weiss, who fired several more attacks. Jaune raised his shield to block each one. His Aura took damage with each hit, but he intended to get a couple good swings in before losing.

He was stopped in his tracks, however, by a glyph. He attempted to move, but found that he couldn't. Weiss made a final dash towards Jaune to end the match.

As her rapier made contact however…there was a bright light.

Weiss was forced onto her butt again from the force of what just happened. This resulted in the glyph that held Jaune to disappear. Jaune took advantage of the opportunity to slash at Weiss while she was down/distracted.

He got in several strikes, before Weiss conjured a glyph to block his latest strike…then sent it straight at Jaune. It struck Jaune with authority, sending him several feet back. He tumbled head over heels before coming to a stop on his back.

"Stop!" Pyrrha called out. "Jaune's Aura has reached red, which means Weiss is the winner!"

Groaning, Jaune glanced at the Aura meter again. His Aura was in fact in the red. As for Weiss…she was damn near close.

 _Holy crap…I could've beaten her._

He could've…but then again, he wouldn't have reveled in the victory since he had pretty much insulted Weiss. It would've been a hollow victory. Plus, he had gotten lucky. If he ever fought Weiss again, she wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

He got back up to his feet…only for Weiss to grab the collar of his shirt and make him face her.

She was pissed.

 _Goodbye, balls. I hardly knew ye._

Jaune prepared for castration…but it never came. Instead, a miracle happened.

Weiss took deep breaths…and calmed down. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Did you mean all of what you just said?"

Jaune sweated nervously.

"W-Well, other than you being beautiful…no. I didn't mean any of it." He looked regretful. "In fact, I-I'm sorry I said any of that."

Weiss studied his face for any deception…but found none.

She sighed. "Well…I suppose I can let it go…just. This. Once."

Jaune eyes widened. No castration, then?

"However." Her tone got dark. "Say any of it again, and you'll find yourself eating out of a straw."

Jaune gulped and nodded.

Weiss let go of him. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you dating my sister. I honestly believe she can do better."

Jaune slumped his head. That opinion _might_ hold some merit.

"But," she continued. "I suppose I can see where it goes."

… _Wait, what?_

"But." She pulled him close so they were face to face. "If you try anything _funny_ or hurt my sister, I'll castrate you…in public…for _everyone_ to see."

Jaune nodded rapidly. "Of course."

She stared a moment…then noticed they were still face to face. She let go of him and backed up, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Humphing, she stalked back to the locker room.

Jaune watched her leave. He waited until she was out of sight before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Oum that's over with."

"I'll say."

Jaune turned to see Pyrrha with a look of relief on her face.

"You did well, Jaune."

"Thanks…still wish I hadn't had to say all of that."

Pyrrha pat his shoulder. "What matters is that you didn't mean it and you apologized. Though I'm surprised Weiss accepted it."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah…figured she'd hold a grudge. Glad I don't have to worry about that."

"Jaune."

Said knight turned and found Winter standing in front of him.

"W-Winter?! W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something," Winter replied with a smile, then turned to Pyrrha. "You must be Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha smiled. "I am." She held out her hand. "You must be Winter."

Winter shook her hand. "A pleasure. It looked like the training you're giving Jaune is paying off."

Pyrrha's smile widened. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Winter turned back to Jaune. "Anyway, I saw you had a match with my sister, so I figured I'd watch. You were both impressive."

Jaune rubbed his head. "Heh, heh. I guess."

Winter gave him a pointed look. "Don't try to downplay it, Jaune. You did well."

He did…though again, he wouldn't be as lucky next time.

"Right." He said. "…So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did." Winter looked around. "Could we speak in private?"

Jaune nodded and turned to Pyrrha. "I'll see you later."

"R-Right," Pyrrha said with a smile that looked forced.

And so Jaune and Winter walked off.

* * *

Ozpin watched as Winter and Jaune left to talk in private.

He sipped his mug and smiled.

"This ship has certainly become…interesting."

He turned towards CRDL. "Now then, I'd like the four of you to each write a 5-page essay on why bullying and discrimination is wrong…as well as a _10_ -page essay on why shipping is awesome."

CRDL's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?"

"Are you questioning you're headmaster?"

They rapidly shook their heads.

"Good. Now get to it."

CRDL ran off.

…

…

…

"Glynda?"

Said disciplinarian appeared from the shadows.

Ozpin smirked. "Am I the greatest troll, or what?"

Glynda rubbed her eyes and groaned.

For the life of her, she could not remember _why_ she put up with him.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is a good place to stop. Next chapter** _ **probably**_ **won't be as long as these last three have been. Probably.**

 **Now then, on to those certain matters I was talking about.**

 **First…the arena for the tournament…is a Beyblade….**

 **Granted, I didn't realize this until I read the comments of that video, but still. Also, the fact that it's a** _ **moving**_ **,** _ **floating**_ **Beyblade-shaped arena. That makes me wish I was in RWBY just to see it arrive…oh, and to meet Winter in person.**

 **Speaking of which, I saw the Volume 3 opening animation (awesome, by the way) and we got to see what Winter will look like in the show…and, my god, she was** _ **beautiful**_ **! So beautiful, I almost became one of those guys that falls in love with a fictional character….**

 **Emphasis on "almost".**

 **Now, from the little that is shown, it appeared that Weiss seemed happy to see Winter…maybe that's the case when it comes to the show? Who knows? I'll just wait for the premie-.**

 **Oh wait…I'm not a sponsor…oh well, I'll just have to be patient. If any of you readers happen to be sponsors…I envy you.**

 **Also, apparently Qrow and Winter have a problem with each other…or maybe that was just to allude to how fans were more psyched to see Winter rather than Qrow, hence them having a problem with each other.**

 **Wonder how long it'll be before fans ship Qrow and Winter…what? Haven't you heard of the cliché where two people don't like each other at first, yet ironically fall for one another in the end? It happens.**

 **Now then…the premiere….**

 **Yeah, considering what I said in the last chapter, that leaves me** _ **eight**_ **days to have this done….**

 **To be fair, I can't really assume that Winter's gonna show up in the first episode. If I'm lucky, she won't and that gives me more time, cause I'm not really sure I can have this finished in a week…two weeks, maybe, but** _ **one**_ **?**

 **Oh well, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Also…Winter's weapon appears to be a rapier as well. Not the same as Weiss's, but still. I probably won't use it since we don't know much about it….**

 **Oh yeah, Winter's gonna fight in my fic. When, one might ask? You'll just have to wait and see. Just know that I won't use the weapon that was shown. Instead, I'll be using a version of her weapon and fighting style that was created by a fellow writer, who was kind enough to give me permission to use it. Not saying who, yet, just to keep it a surprise.**

 **Fun fact: I found a one-shot called "Violet", written by Imyoshi. It happens to pair Jaune with Winter as well. Granted, it's not the main focus of the one-shot, but still. The way the pairing is shown is hilarious. Go check it out when you have the chance. Again, Jaune/Winter is not the main focus of the story, but it's a fun read and I highly recommend it.**

 **One final matter…I'm gonna run something by you guys and/or gals, and I want you're honest opinion. I'd prefer a real answer, rather than "If I want to do it, then do it", because I can't decide. Ahem….**

 **Smut scene…should I or shouldn't I?**

 **Leave all your comments in a review. I enjoy reading them and hearing from you all. If you haven't done so yet, follow and fav to be kept up to date with future chapters.**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	4. Conversation

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to another update on this ship I call "Winter Knight"! Before that, I need to address a couple of things.**

 **First, this fic has hit three major milestones since the last update: 225 follows, 219 favs, and over 11,000 views! That's insane! Now all I need is to reach the 100 review milestone. Who would've thought that bringing this ship to life would garner so much attention? And to think this was originally a one-shot.**

 **Second, Death Battle: Yang vs. Tifa…it was awesome! I saw it live! Just on the off chance some of you haven't seen it, I'm not gonna spoil who won. I** _ **will**_ **say that it was entertaining, especially since they got Yang's voice actor to voice her in the fight.**

 **Third…this was** _ **originally**_ **supposed to be done over this past weekend and posted this past Monday, but I got into the flow of writing the rewrite of my OC story…my** _ **first**_ **story that I decided to write. More on that later.**

 **Fourth, as you can see in the summary, I have marked this story as an AU, with Winter most likely being OOC, because let's face it: she's not gonna be** _ **anything**_ **like the way I'm portraying her in the show…I mean,** _ **maybe**_ **she and Weiss actually** _ **aren't**_ **on speaking terms, but for completely different reasons. Who knows?**

 **More on this and other stuff in the ending author's note.**

 **Right now, time for a talk between the couple.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **Conversation**

* * *

Jaune and Winter walked together down the Beacon hallways, a comfortable silence between them. The halls were deserted at the moment, so when they talked, whatever was said would be between them and them alone.

"You really were impressive," Winter finally said. "My sister's not an easy opponent."

"Yeah," Jaune said. He knew this from watching her fight…and being on the receiving end or her weapon from time to time, his recent fight included. "I really have Pyrrha to thank for that."

"Yes," she smiled. "Being trained by the four-time Mistral Tournament champion can be _quite_ beneficial."

"She's just Pyrrha to me, but…yeah. I'm glad she's my friend."

Winter glanced at him. "Just friends?"

"Um, yeah…why?"

"No reason," Winter replied, internally sighing in relief.

Oh, there was a reason. She noticed how the champion looked at Jaune. It was the same look that Winter now had whenever she was with the knight…which wasn't that often and would be _significantly_ less so once she returned to Atlas.

She needed to get as much time with Jaune as she could.

"So." Jaune brought her out of her thoughts. "What'd you need to talk about?"

Winter paused. Right, she needed to have a couple of things addressed.

"Well," she began. "My _father_ has deemed it necessary that I attend a sort of "ball" in less than two weeks, the same going for Weiss."

"Okay," Jaune nodded. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Winter hesitated a moment. "…Well, we're allowed to bring a guest."

Jaune stared blankly at her.

"And…." Winter turned her head to the side to hide the light blush. "I was hoping _you'd_ accompany me."

Realization hit Jaune like a pair of heavenly pillows to his fa-

 _Damn it! I thought I was over that!_

He'll never get over it.

Jaune scratched his cheek nervously. "I'd be happy to, but…I'm not exactly "high-class"."

Winter smiled. "I don't really mind that. I'd just prefer to be there with you rather than alone."

She frowned. "Actually, I'd prefer not to be there _period_ , but my father insists."

"Why don't you want to be there?" Jaune asked.

Winter hummed. "…It's not that I don't enjoy these formal gatherings, because I do. It's just-." Winter sighed. "This was supposed to be my vacation time."

"Huh?"

Winter bit her lip. "Being the liaison for the SDC and Atlas's military means that I'm confined to Atlas. Whenever I'm able to get away, which is hardly ever, I come to Vale to take my mind of things."

That made Jaune think. If she was here only here for vacation…then she'd be leaving when it was over.

For some reason, Jaune's heart hurt at the idea of Winter leaving. Perhaps this was because…no, they had only gone on _one_ date. That wasn't enough to…but that kiss felt like it _meant_ someth-.

"Which is another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Jaune turned to Winter, moving away from the thoughts in his head.

"What is it?"

Winter sighed. "I'll be returning to Atlas soon."

That much Jaune figured out.

"The day after the ball, in fact."

Jaune's heart hurt even more.

Less than two weeks…that was all they had left together….

Jaune regretted not calling her sooner for that date now more than ever.

"Which leads to this." Winter sat down on a nearby bench. She gestured for Jaune to sit next to her, which he did.

A silence filled the air. Not really uncomfortable, more like a patient silence, that waited to be broken.

"Jaune," Winter finally said. "What am I to you?"

And there it was. The ultimate question, the answer of which would either make or break this brand new ship.

Jaune actually had to think about it. He wanted to be sure whatever he said came from his heart. He thought to the two times he was with Winter: the first time they met and their date. He had been captured by her beauty, and helping her with Weiss had been great….

Spending time with her had been greater.

This had been proven more so when they went on their date. It had been fun getting scared together from that horror movie (which they would _never_ see again in their lifetime), getting to know her (and her him) when they had dinner, and seeing her reaction to the hidden flower garden.

Their short time together had been great…and Jaune wished it didn't have to end so soon.

But she had to go back. He couldn't ask her to defy her father and stay longer. Somehow, he felt that wouldn't end well.

Jaune knew what he wanted to say.

"Winter," he began. "It honestly makes me sad that our time together has been short and is coming to an end. Kinda wish I'd called you earlier."

"You should have."

"Yeesh, rub salt on the wound, why don't you?"

Winter giggled.

"Anyway," Jaune continued. "I know that the short time we've had isn't really the normal amount of time it takes to see whether you like…well, _like_ -like someone. But-." He turned to look her in the eye. "I know that I want to see you more and more. I want to get to know you better. I…I l-like you."

Winter stared blankly at Jaune for a moment…then burst into a fit of giggles.

"H-Hey! What's so funny?!" He didn't say the wrong thing, did he?

Winter finally calmed down, still smiling. "N-Nothing! It's just…that was rather _cheesy_ , don't you think?" She giggled again.

Jaune looked indignant. "W-Well…I meant it, at least."

"I know you did," Winter said, leaning towards him. "And it was sweet…cheesy, but sweet."

He already knew this, but Winter was _beautiful_. Jaune blushed as he could practically feel her breath on him.

She leaned back. "I feel the same, you know."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I do. You turned out to be an interesting person to talk to ever since we first met, and from what I've learned-." She smirked. "You're a goof."

Jaune _actually_ pouted. "I'm not!"

Winter laughed. "Alright, alright. How about…you're funny even when you don't mean to be?"

"…" Jaune sighed, yet smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty much me in a nutshell."

Winter smiled back, and both returned to a silence, only this one was comfortable.

…

…

…

"So~," Jaune drawled. "We're gonna see where this goes?"

Winter nodded. "Indeed."

"Even though you're leaving soon?"

Winter smiled. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, shall we?"

Jaune smiled back. "Definitely."

Both stood up and decided to walk the halls of Beacon again.

* * *

Weiss had actually been watching the two converse. She hadn't been able to catch all of what was said, but it was enough to ease her mind.

She may have given her blessing, but there had still been lingering doubt about Jaune. He had always tried to pursue her, and she rationalized it as him going after her for the perks of her last name.

When she found out that Jaune dated her sister…she didn't react well. She was livid and had confronted Jaune on the matter. One thing led to another, and they both spared. While the fight was underway, Weiss had actually calmed down and found the time to actually consider the idea of Jaune and Winter dating….

It still sounded farfetched, especially considering the age difference. But… _somehow_ it clicked, as though by some outside force.

 **(A/N: *whistles innocently*)**

And what's more…when he called Weiss beautiful, he had been genuine about it. That, combined with his kind nature made Weiss wonder….

Had she been wrong about him?

…

…

…

And was Winter right? _Did_ she miss out?

"Hey, Snow Angel."

Weiss turned to see the person she was currently infatuated with, Neptune Vasilias. Though, if it hadn't been for Jaune, she and Neptune wouldn't be seeing each other in the first place.

"I saw your fight with Jaune," he said, flashing his smile. "I knew you'd win."

Weiss couldn't help but smile in return.

She would never admit it, but perhaps she _had_ missed out.

Weiss took another look at Jaune and Winter, who were enjoying each other's company…much the same way Weiss and Neptune enjoyed each other's company. Taking both couples into consideration….

Perhaps she was _meant_ to miss out.

* * *

Pyrrha watched sadly as Jaune and Winter turned a corner, disappearing from sight. She, too, had been overhearing the conversation….

And what she heard saddened her.

She had always hoped that Jaune would notice her affections for him. Ever since she met the Arc, she had been…charmed by him. He didn't see her for her fame, only for who she was. This had drawn Pyrrha to him and eventually she fell for the clumsy knight.

Yet the entire time, he only had eyes for Weiss. When the dance came along, she had hoped that his little stunt of keeping his promise had been a sign that perhaps he felt something for her.

Instead…nothing had changed. He _still_ hadn't noticed, yet Pyrrha was sure that if she were patient, he would come around….

Though, now the question was: had she been _too_ patient? Did she miss out on her chance to be with Jaune?

Seeing how happy Jaune was with Winter…the most likely answer was "yes".

But was it too late?

…

…

…

Perhaps it was…or perhaps it was not.

Pyrrha wiped her eyes, now filled with determination.

She still had a chance to somehow get Jaune…or at the very least, tell him how she felt. Whether he rejected her or not was irrelevant. She _needed_ to say how she felt, lest she be consumed by her uncertainty.

It didn't matter if it was too late…she would no longer sit idle.

The Champion was, in her opinion, still in this.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his mug as he watched the three separate parties of Weiss and Neptune, Pyrrha, and Jaune and Winter.

He turned his gaze to Weiss and Neptune.

"A ship has sunk, only for another to take its place.

He gazed at Jaune and Winter.

"This new ship still stands strong, intent on sailing forward."

He now gazed at Pyrrha.

"And one still has some fight left in it. Though I feel it's fighting a losing battle."

He sighed and took another sip of his mug…then turned to his companion.

"And what of your thoughts, Glynda?"

Said disciplinarian had half a mind to smack the Headmaster in the head with her riding crop.

"I think you should stop with this "shipping" nonsense!"

Ozpin hummed. "…So, you're one of _those_ people…who flame the shippers." He sighed. "For shame, Glynda. For shame."

Livid and having had enough, Glynda raised her riding crop.

* * *

 **SMACK!**

Jaune raised his head. "Did you hear something?"

Winter shrugged. "Whatever it was, it sounded like it hurt."

Both Jaune and Winter were walking towards the Beacon docking area for Winter's return trip to Vale.

Before she left however…there was still the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed.

"Jaune…there's still one thing to consider."

"You mean me being young, right?"

Jaune knew this needed to be talked about.

"Yes," Winter said, slightly hesitant. "Is it a problem?"

"Well, some people might not like it, but-."

"I _know_ that people would see a problem with it," Winter interrupted, already accepting that the public would see someone in their early twenties dating a seventeen-year-old as…not okay. "I meant, do _you_ have a problem with me being older."

Jaune paused. "…I don't know. Do _you_ have a problem with me being younger?"

Now Winter paused. "…Well, not really. I've already said how I feel and that I want to see where this goes."

"Same here," Jaune said. "Besides, isn't there an actor that's married to someone _twenty_ years older than him?"

"Well, yes, but he's _over_ 18\. In his mid-twenties to be exact. While people wonder if he likes older woman, they won't really say anything since he's over 18."

Jaune shrugged. "Well, I'm turning 18 soon, so it won't be _that_ much of an issue."

The world stopped for a moment.

Noticing that Winter was no longer beside him, he turned to find her staring blankly at him.

"W-What?" she finally asked.

Jaune rubbed his head. "Yeah, my birthday's this Saturday…gonna be 18 then."

Winter's mind shut down at this recent discovery. It took a while for it to reboot, but as it did, one thought formed.

 _He'll be legal._

Winter turned in the other direction to hide her blush, mortified she had even had that thought.

 _Why did I think_ that _?! I-It's too soon for_ that _! I don't even want to!_

…

…

…

Winter cupped her chin in thought.

 _Do I?_

"Winter? You alright?"

Winter snapped out of her thoughts and made sure her blush died down before turning to answer Jaune.

"O-Oh it's nothing!" she assured with a nervous smile. "Just…guess I knew what Ozpin meant."

Jaune looked confused. "What?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Winter tapped her chin. "Well…I guess it'll be less of an issue. Still an issue, but less so once you're birthday passes."

"Yeah…." Jaune seemed to be thinking of something. "…Hey, Winter?"

"Hmm?"

"…Have you ever been to a birthday party before?"

That made Winter think. "…Not the kinds of birthday parties you're thinking. They've always been so…formal."

Jaune pursed his lips in thought. "…Wanna come to mine?"

Winter blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Jaune explained, rubbing his head nervously. "I kinda figured you'd like to see what a "normal" birthday party's like. You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's not exactly gonna be what you're used to. It'll be me and the family, probably at a family place where my two younger sisters can play."

Winter stared blankly at him…then smirked. "My, my. Introducing me to your parents already?"

Jaune went wide-eyed. "Wait, that's not wha-."

"T-This is all happening so quickly!" she mockingly exclaims, a hand to her chest. "It's so sudden!"

Jaune deadpanned at her, realizing the tone. "Really?"

Winter giggled. "…I'd love to go."

"R-Really? Um, great." Jaune smiled. "I'll call later to let you know the details."

"Wonderful," Winter smiled. She placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "I'll see you later then.

Jaune cleared his throat, the blush remaining. "R-Right. See you later."

Jaune turned back to the school, walking away. Winter watched him go for a while, then turned to the airship. As she was about to step on, however, she realized something.

She didn't have anything to wear for a simple birthday party.

…

…

…

Well, she could always ask her sister and her teammates….

Yes, she'd do that.

* * *

Standing near the edge of a cliff, overlooking the surrounding forest, was none other than Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang.

He calmly waited as, in the background, the rest of his brothers and sisters of the White Fang continued with their daily tasks, preparing for something big.

A lone member walked up to him. "Sir?"

Adam gave a sideways glance. "What is it?"

"We've just received confirmation on intel recently acquired." The grunt glanced at his Scroll. "Both daughters of the head of the Schnee Dust Company are attending the formal gathering in Vale."

Adam grinned. "Excellent. We will soon deal a striking blow to the Schnees at last."

Less than two weeks. That's all that was left before vengeance against the Schnee family would be at hand.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go….**

 **Yeah, the White Fang's in this. Shit's going down. Note yet, of course. We still have a birthday party to get to…which may or may not involve people other than Winter going along. Also, Pyrrha's not giving up yet…poor girl.**

 **As for including Neptune/Weiss in this...I don't really see what problem people have with this ship (other than most fans being White Rose shippers). I mean, _I'm_ willing to give this ship a chance. Plus, Neptune and Weiss have one thing in common...they're both putting up facades: Weiss with her "perfect girl" routine, and Neptune with his "cool guy" routine. Common ground. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's a cliché somewhere out there about the rich girl falling for the cool guy.**

 **And yes, I'm having Jaune turn 18 in this fic. This could** _ **technically**_ **be seen as a cop-out, but I didn't really want to deal with that whole "age" dilemma. Cause obviously there's a problem with a relationship like this happening. I mean, just look at all those Rosewick fics. They're fun to read and all, but…you know, age difference and…the law and stuff.**

 **Now, on my decision of marking this as AU with possible OOC Winter…like I said in the first chapter, this is how Winter** _ **could**_ **be. "Could" being different from "would" or should". I'm expecting Winter to be** _ **much**_ **different than from how I'm portraying her, and I know you all are too.**

 **But that's okay. All this fic was meant to do was open the doorway to future Jaune/Winter fics. And with Volume 3 premiering, hopefully it'll inspire other writers to write Jaune/Winter fics. I mean, I** _ **could**_ **simply write another "Winter Knight" fic after watching** _ **all**_ **of Volume 3, but…I kinda put all I could into** _ **this**_ **version. One-shots aren't out of the question, but I kinda want to leave it to others to keep the ship flowing with full-length fics.**

 **Although…I** _ **might**_ **change my mind. Depends how Volume 3 goes.**

 **Speaking of which…apparently there'll be** _ **two**_ **episodes airing rather than one…that's what I get for not paying more attention. So now there's** _ **two**_ **chances of Winter making an appearance. I'm hoping she does, yet at the same time, I'm hoping she doesn't, just to buy myself some time.**

 **Oh the dilemma!**

 **Anyway, I received an** _ **overwhelming**_ **response regarding whether or not I should do a smut scene. Still thinking about it, but the feedback's been helpful.**

 **However…just to be on the safe side, I've created a poll on my profile that you readers can vote on that deals with the smut scene. Go check it out and cast your vote. It'll still be my decision, but I'd like to see what you all think.**

 **Also, on the matter of my OC story…I'd appreciate it if, after voting on the poll, you take a look at it. It's called "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot (Revamped)". I mean, if it wasn't for that idea, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction period. Ergo, this fic would not exist. Granted, someone else would've written a "Winter Knight" fic, which would possibly be better and have a different name for the ship, but that's irrelevant. If OC stories aren't your thing…read it anyway. You might be surprised.**

 **Well, I've rambled on long enough. Leave all your comments in a review. I enjoy reading them and hearing from you all. If you haven't done so yet, follow and fav to be kept up to date with future chapters. And be sure to cast your vote in the poll on my profile involving the smut scene.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	5. Omakes

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to Winter Knight! Now, obviously this isn't the Birthday chapter. For some reason, I'm having trouble making it play out correctly. I didn't want to leave this fic** _ **not**_ **updated for too long, so I came up with these omakes. Some were inspired by certain reviews, while others were of my own mind.**

 **Saw those two episodes of Volume 3. First of all, looks like we RWBY fans got it right about Ruby talking to her mother's grave. It was so sad, yet sweet at the same time. The fight was epic, though I kinda want to see what would happen if Yang and Arslan fought one-on-one. Also, that Blake humor was awesome!**

 **As for chapter two…I guess I can see why some people were disappointed in JNPR and SSSN's fights, but they were still awesome! No criticism from me, whatsoever. Also, Black Sun confirmed! Sorry to the Bumblebee, Checkmate, or Ladybug fans out there. To be honest, I saw this pairing coming a mile away and was honestly hoping for it.**

 **As for Neptune…other than the irony of being afraid of water (despite his name), I give the guy a chance, and he goes and flirts with other girls…in front of Weiss no less! However, I still believe it's possible, and am half expecting to see Weiss pull on Neptune's ear and give him an earful at some point.**

 **What can I say? I'm an optimist. Plus, there's that old cliche about the rich girl who's all "wow" and the cool commoner guy that's all "dude", yet they're _somehow_ meant to be. And Weiss will be all jealous whenever he flirts with other women, resulting in various hilarious moments between the two.**

 **Another reason I'm optimistic about it is because...when RWBY, Sun and Neptune were planning to investigate the White Fang, Neptune wanted to go with Weiss...despite _Yang_ , the blonde bombshell, being the other option, he still wanted to go with Weiss. That right there cements my faith in this pairing.**

 **Besides, maybe the writers plan for Neptune to grow out of his habits and "cool guy" façade (the same being said for Weiss and her "perfect girl" facade) so that he and Weiss grow closer.**

 **That's what I think, anyway.**

 **Now then...seriously?! They end the episode with** _ **that**_ **?! Oh well, it's only a week away till we see Winter and Qrow fight.**

 **Speaking of Winter…on second thought, I'll leave that in the ending A/N: I've rambled long enough.**

 **On to the omakes!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **Omake #1 – Ren vs. Ozpin: Troll War (not really)**

* * *

The combat class arena was empty save for three people: Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ren.

Why were these three there? Well, it's because the time had come for a dispute to be settled once and for all….

Who was the better troll: Ren or Ozpin?

Refereeing this battle of epic proportions was a rather irate Goodwitch, who honestly believed what was about to take place was a complete waste of time…well, _her_ time, anyway.

Ozpin stared at his opponent. "I'll give you one last chance, boy. Back out now before you embarrass yourself. We all now I'm the _king_ of trolls."

Ren shook his head. "Your time has passed. The time for a new king has come, and I shall ascend to the throne."

"Hmph." Ozpin smirked. "Are you sure you're ready for the Troll King?"

Now Ren smirked. "I've prepared my whole life for this moment. Of course I'm ready."

Glynda had every right to smack these two in the head with her riding crop. I mean, really? All this for something as trivial as trolling?

Despite this, Glynda sighed. "Are the combatants ready?"

Both men nodded, neither's gaze leaving the other.

Glynda began the countdown. "3…."

Ren had several trolling remarks in his head, ready to be used against the headmaster.

"…2."

As the saying goes: out with the old, in with the new.

"…1."

Ren would be the new troll king, with Nora as his queen….

What? It wasn't obvious that Ren liked Nora? Well, it's true. Honestly, anyone who believes they're not "together-together" needs to learn to read people better.

"…Begin!"

Ren opened his mouth to spew out the first the first trolling remark that came to-

"Detention."

-wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Ren asked, mirroring the writer…who is me.

"You heard me," Ozpin smirked. "Detention. For a week."

Ren was dumbfounded. "Y-You can't-!"

"Of course I can. Watch…detention. See? I did it again! That's two weeks now."

"T-That's not fai-!"

"Detention, three weeks," Ozpin stated. "Also, life's not fair."

"This is an abuse of power!"

"Four weeks."

"Y-You-!"

"Do I hear five?"

Ren was red with anger. How dare this man use his title as headmaster to his advantage?!

…

…

…

That clever bastard.

Ren slumped his head and sighed. "I concede."

Ozpin grinned. "Excellent! Glynda? My crown."

Glynda walked forward and (begrudgingly) placed a newspaper crown that had the word's "Troll King" scribbled on the front. Ozpin walked towards Ren and stopped in front of him.

"Bow down to your king," Ozpin commanded.

Ren (reluctantly) got on his knees and bowed.

"Kiss the feet of your king."

Ren did as commanded.

Glynda's grip on her riding crop tightened. "Ozpin, is this _really_ necessary?"

"Bitch, don't ruin my moment."

…

…

…

…

…

Ren _immediately_ scurried out of the classroom to seek shelter from the coming storm.

Glynda had a blank look on her face, yet her eyes screamed murder.

"N-Now, Glynda," Ozpin stuttered nervously. "Y-you know I didn't mean that."

Glynda took a menacing step towards the headmaster….

And another.

…

…

And another.

…

…

And another.

Her hand was raised, the riding crop ready to be used. Soon she would unleash her fury on the Troll King.

Thinking fast, Ozpin did the only thing he could to avoid pain….

He got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

…

…

…

…

…

 **SMACK!**

"AGH!"

Ozpin fell to the ground, rubbing his head in pain.

Glynda…took the ring from the Troll King's hand and placed it on her ring finger.

"It's about damn time, you troll."

With the flick of her riding crop, the classroom doors sealed shut and were barricaded.

She undid her blouse and licked her lips. "Now for some fun~."

An hour later, the headmaster and disciplinarian would leave the classroom, both looking "refreshed."

Now all that was left was to plan for the wedding…and possible offspring.

* * *

 **Omake #2: Strife among the Ships**

* * *

The Arc Fleet…such a wonderful fleet.

This fleet represented the many number of girls that fell for the clueless knight.

Every known ship among the fandom was here: Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, Nora's Arc, Scarlet Knight (Velvet)…pretty much _every_ ship that involved Jaune with a girl.

The Arc fleet was currently experiencing some…difficulties.

A brand new ship, Winter Knight, was intent on joining up with the fleet. While most of the ships were more than welcome to allow this new ship to join….

One proved to be… _not_ so welcoming.

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

The captain of the SS Lancaster, Ruby, rolled her silver eyes and pulled out a megaphone.

"Arkos! Stop firing on the SS Winter Knight! The admiral gave the order to let the ship join up with the Arc Fleet!"

The SS Arkos continued to fire upon the SS Winter Knight.

Looks like the SS Arkos wasn't gonna let up.

"I am now going to start applying the horn!"

 **HONK!**

No response.

"I am now going to use it again!"

 **HONK! HONK!**

Still no response.

"I will now continue to use the horn until you politely cease fire!"

 **HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!**

The captain of the SS Arkos, Pyrrha, snapped her head towards Ruby.

"…"

"…"

 **HONK!**

"Beep!"

"…"

"…"

 **HONK!**

"Beep!"

"…"

"…"

 **HONK!**

"Beep!

 **HONK!**

"Beep!"

 **HONK!**

"Beep!"

 **HONK!**

"Beep!"

 **HONK!** "Beep!" **HONK!** "Beep!" **HONK!** "Beep!" **HONK!** "Beep!" **HONK!** "Beep! **HONK!** "Beep!" **HONK!** "Beep!"

 **HONK!**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Ruby and Pyrrha stare at each other for a few moments.

…

…

…

Pyrrha snaps her head forward and continues her assault on Winter Knight.

Ruby sighs and picks up the mic of her radio. "White Knight, this is Lancaster. I repeat, White Knight, this is Lancaster. Do you read?"

"Of course I do, you dolt!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Weiss, I can't get Arkos to stop firing on your sister's ship."

"…" A sigh was heard. "Perhaps Lunar Eclipse has a suggestion?"

"Right!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'll contact her."

She switched the frequency of her radio. "Lunar Eclipse, this is Lancaster. I repeat, Lunar Ecli-."

"I read you," came the monotone voice of the captain of the SS Lunar Eclipse, Blake. "I was reading my book before you so rudely interr-."

"Reading your smut novels, I see."

"IT'S NOT SMUT! IT'S CREATIVE LITERATURE!"

Ruby ignored the catgirl's outburst. "I can't get Arkos to cease fire. What should I do?"

"…Just sick Nora's Arc on her."

"…" Ruby bonked her head. "Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Blake! Enjoy your ninja porn!"

"IT'S NOT-!"

Ruby switched the radio frequency before the outburst could be finished. She contacted Nora's Arc.

"Nora's Arc. Do you re-?"

"NORA!"

"…" Ruby sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a yes. I need you to ready your weaponry to fire on Arkos on my command."

"Roger that!"

Ruby picked up her megaphone again and spoke into it.

"Pyrrha! I have Nora's Arc ready to open fire on you, and you _know_ what kind of explosives Nora has. So, I'm giving you one last chance to cease fire!"

The SS Arkos appeared to stop firing.

Ruby smirked. "That's what I thoug-."

Arkos began unloading _all_ of its weapons upon Winter Knight, hoping to sink her before she herself was sunk.

"Damn it, Pyrrha!" Ruby took the mic. "Nora, open fire!"

The SS Nora's Arc fired a _multitude_ of highly explosive torpedoes…with were sent towards the SS Arkos in the shape of a heart. Pyrrha simply stared the coming storm down, knowing she lost.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The SS Arkos was immediately destroyed in the ensuing explosions. All that was left was a smoldering wreck of its former glory. The captain, who somehow survived, simply stood with her hand in a salute, ready to go down with her ship.

…

…

…

However, a certain new ship had other ideas.

A small boat appeared in Pyrrha's vision, and its occupants were the rowers of said boat, and the captain of the SS Winter Knight herself: Winter Schnee.

"Are you done?"

Pyrrha glared at Winter, who rolled her eyes.

"Look, I understand why you're angry, but you need to let it go."

"Let it go~! Let it-!"

"NORA, SHUT UP!" came the shout of everyone, including Winter and Pyrrha.

"Anyway," Winter continued. "You're getting Jaune in canon, so you shouldn't be all that upset about the rest of us. Let us have our man in the ocean of fanfiction. There's room for all of us, after all."

Pyrrha still glared…but relented.

"A-Alright."

Winter smiled and held out her hand….

Pyrrha gave her a blank look. "A captain must go down with his/her ship."

"Maybe," Winter conceded, still holding out her hand. "But not today."

Pyrrha stared at the hand for a moment longer…before taking it.

And so the strife among ships was settled, and the Arc Fleet ventured forth, now made larger with the addition of a brand new ship.

* * *

 **Omake #3: Stop Adding to your Harem!**

* * *

Ren was livid as he marched to his team's room. And it wasn't because of his recent failure to become the Troll King…okay maybe that was _one_ of the reasons, but not the main one.

No, what he was pissed off about…was Jaune.

What did the clumsy knight do to make this stoic warrior so angry?

Well, first of all, Jaune was dense as shit. He had absolutely _no_ idea that his female friends (bar Nora) and many other females had feelings towards the knight. Because they felt so strongly for Jaune, they only wanted him, unknowingly and unintentionally creating a harem.

This resulted in hatred being received by the male populace (bar Ren, since he had Nora) for stealing all the hot/cute girls. They never acting on their hatred, though, lest they feel the wrath of Jaune's harem.

This "harem" is actually what Ren was angry about. You see…Jaune pretty much (unknowingly) _added_ to the harem. This new addition was none other than Winter Schnee.

Only this time, Jaune had feelings for the Ice Empress.

Not to mention he was _still_ unaware of the girls feelings towards him, or the harem he had unknowingly created.

This was the last straw for Ren.

He busted down the door to his team's room.

"JAUNE!"

Said knight fumbled with his comic book at the shout. "R-Ren? Are you alr-?"

Jaune was unable to finish his sentence as Ren pulled him up by the collar.

"Jaune," Ren said calmly, yet there was an edge in his tone. "I'm only going to ask you this once."

Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Stop. Adding. To. Your. HAREM!"

…

…

…

Jaune burst out laughing.

"HA! A harem? Me?! Come on, stop being a troll, Ren."

Ren simply stared at the knight.

"I mean, come on. A harem? For a guy like me?! Get real! I'm still shocked I'm dating Winter Schnee of all people!"

Ren's eye twitched. Damn this dense knight!

"Jaune…all of our female friends, and _countless_ others, are in love with you…and quite possibly want to get into your pants."

Jaune laughed it off. "Oh please. They're just being friendly! Besides, even if what you said is true, which it's not, what about Nora? She doesn't seem-."

"Nora is irrelevant."

Ren suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He turned to see Nora standing in the doorway, her eyes covered in shadows…and her weapon in its hammer form.

"I'm irrelevant, am I?

All of a sudden, Winter Schnee appeared and, sensing the storm that was about to occur, quickly got into the room and grabbed Jaune.

"OhJaunethereyouare! It'stimeforourdatelet'sgo!"

And so Jaune and Winter left, with the latter looking behind her at the number of girl's who were a part of Jaune's "harem": Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Emerald, Cinder, Neo, Penny, and the Malachite Twins. Other new members included the A and R of Team ARBN: Arslan Altan and Reese Chloris; the Z of Team BRNZ: May Zedong; and the all-girl team known as Team NDGO: Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember.

These girls all glared at Winter, who met their glares with her own…which was somehow worse than all of their glares combined. She stuck her tongue out at them and turned away, intent on hanging out with _her_ man.

Meanwhile, Ren was left alone with a rather pissed Nora, who was readying her hammer for her famous Nora Smash.

"N-Nora, you know I didn't mean-."

Nora jumped in the air, ready to bring the hammer of justice down upon the troll that is Ren as she shouted her signature catch phrase.

"NORA-!"

Ren got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

That stopped Nora in midair and put her in a contemplative state.

…

…

…

"-SMASH!"

For about two seconds.

Ren meeped.

 **SMASH! BOOM!**

Ren groaned as he laid on the ground.

Nora…took the ring and placed it on her ring finger.

"It's about damn time, you troll. I know we're still young, but we may as well be married, what with all the time we spend together."

With that, she closed the door and barricaded it. She undid her school uniform and licked her lips.

"Now for some fun~!"

She approached…then realized something. She opened a drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Safety first!"

An hour later, Ren and Nora left the room looking "refreshed."

Now all that was left was to plan the wedding…children can come later.

* * *

 **Omake #4: Getting it on?**

* * *

Jaune and Winter had just finished with their date and were on their way back to the airships for Jaune to leave….

Unfortunately, no more airships would be leaving this night…also it was raining like a hurricane!

Jaune and Winter quickly made their way to a nearby motel (after buying some dry clothes), deciding to stay the night (and dry off).

As Winter spoke to the person at the counter, Jaune couldn't help but stare at Winter. Her clothed were wet, resulting in her looking more appealing to the eye. Jaune's gaze lingered in her chest area, where two pointy bits were poking from underneath her blouse….

Jaune was young and hormonal. Can you blame the guy?

The business was settled, and Jaune and Winter were now in their motel room. Jaune had politely let Winter have the first shower.

He found it _very_ difficult to _not_ think of Winter in the shower… _nake_ -

Jaune slapped himself. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

To be fair, these thoughts were hard to ignore when the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. If he wanted to, he could peek insi-

 _NO! Bad Jaune! BAD!_

Jaune was an Arc, which meant he had honor. He could not, _would_ not, peek on his girlfriend showering.

The shower was finished, much to the relief of the knight. He took his turn using the shower.

Unbeknownst to him, Winter herself was having trouble resisting the urge to peek into the shower, much like he had.

Jaune and Winter, now finished with the showers, barely realized a problem with their room….

There was only one bed.

…

…

…

Oh dear.

Jaune sighed. "Well, I guess I can take the floor. Is that alright with yo-?"

Jaune stopped when he realized Winter was staring at him with a look of…lust?

"Are you okay?"

The only response she gave was this: "Jaune…you know what happens when one turns 18?"

Jaune shook his head, confusion etched across his face.

"It means…you're legal."

Before Jaune could process her statement fully, Winter grabbed Jaune and _tossed_ him onto the bed like a rag doll. She quickly pounced, quickly pinning him down.

"W-Winter?! W-What are you-?!"

"I think it's time we took advantage of that, don't you?"

Jaune's brain needed to reboot.

Doing it…with her?!

"W-Wait, it's too soo-!"

Winter silenced his plea with a kiss that was deep and may or may not have involved tongue play. They both separated, needing to breathe.

"I'll decide when it's "too soon"."

Jaune wasn't sure what to think. Could he _really_ go through with this? He had no experience!

Although…he _was_ desperate for the plentiful bounty hidden within her shirt.

Before he could say anything, Winter spoke.

"Get ready, because I'm about to rock. Your. World."

Jaune gulped.

Before anything could happen, the motel room door opened and a maid stepped in.

All three were silent staring at each other: Jaune with a blush, Winter with an angry look, and the maid…with a deadpan look?

"Everytime I open the door to a room, this happens." The maid sighed. "I'll come back later."

She closed the door, but not before adding, "Condoms are in the nightstand!"

Winter and Jaune were now silent.

…

…

…

Winter opened the night stand and pulled out a condom with a smile.

"Safety first!" She made to unbutton her blouse.

Jaune made one last attempt to prevent what he was _sure_ was something that was happening too soon.

"Now Winter, I know the urge to do this is great. Believe me, I have it too. But we need to wait! Now isn't the time for-!"

He was silenced as Winter finished unbuttoning her blouse, removing it and revealing the plentiful bounty hidden within.

…

…

…

Jaune's reasoning left him and was replaced with lust.

It was a night to remember…a night the writer _really_ should've written out instead of leaving it implied. Then again, he was already pushing the T rating as it is. So he was sure the readers would understand and _not_ grab their torches and pitchforks and form an angry mob to go after him.

Not that they'd find him, anyway.

Both Jaune and Winter were left "refreshed" the morning after….

That didn't stop them from going another round.

* * *

 **Omake #5: Sneak Peak of Birthday Chapter**

* * *

"So _this_ is Wack-a-Mole?"

Jaune and Winter were in front of a Wack-a-Mole stand. Why this was at a carnival rather than a children's pizza place was beyond them.

"Yeah," Jaune said. "All you need to do is wack the mole that pops up before it pops back down. Easy, right?"

Winter nodded. "Indeed."

Jaune have the guy in charge of the stand some Lien. Said person pressed a button on the machine and the game began.

A mole popped up and Winter brought down the mallet-

 **SMACK!**

-only for the mole to retreat before it could be hit.

Winter frowned, but shrugged. "No worries. I'll get the next one."

Another mole popped up and Winter brought down the mallet-

 **SMACK!**

-and missed again.

Winter cleared her throat. "Right."

Another mole appeared and Winter acted quickly-

 **SMACK!**

-and missed…again.

Winter's eye twitched as she heard the man snicker lightly.

And so she tried and tried to hit each mole that popped out, but she missed every time.

"Time's up," the man announced. "Zero points."

The machine unnecessarily added, "You suck!"

Angered, Winter brought out a wad of Lien and placed it on the counter for multiple tries.

With each try, she wacked and wacked…and wacked…and wacked….

But she missed every time.

The machine constantly saying, "You suck!" after each failed round.

She tried one more time, and as she began…the moles popped up in rapid succession, as though mocking her. She slammed the mallet down on whatever mole she could, but each time was a miss.

Once again, she had zero points.

"Face it," the machine said. "You suck!"

The moles popped up at the same time and let out squeaky laughs aimed at the Ice Empress.

Angered beyond belief, she _punched_ the machine, leaving a hole in it….

Unfortunately, this resulted in the machine repeating, "You suck!" over and over. Even the moles joined in on mocking Winter.

Eye twitching uncontrollably, she raised the mallet to silence the machine….

Only to hear snickering coming from next to her.

She slowly turned to find Jaune attempting to hold in his laughter.

"Jaune," she said in an even (yet dangerous) tone.

Said knight let out a nervous laugh. "Oh come on, Winter! It was kinda funny, right?"

…

…

…

Winter raised the mallet towards Jaune.

He instinctively leaped back a distance. Knowing the mallet was attached to the machine, she couldn't reach him.

He smirked in victory…only to adopt a look of horror when she pulled on the mallet, snapping the rope from the machine.

…

…

…

"Should I start running, now?"

"Indeed."

* * *

"Weiss, was it?"

Weiss turned to see Jaune's mother, Olivia Arc.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Arc. Is there something you need?"

"Yes there is." She gestured to her right. "Care to explain why your older sister is chasing my son around with a mallet?"

Weiss looked…and sure enough, Winter was chasing Jaune with a mallet, an evil smirk on her face as the Arc ran away, screaming in terror.

"…He deserves it?"

"…Probably. I guess it's like they say: like father, like son."

Both giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! Hope you enjoyed the omakes.**

 **Now…Winter Schnee.**

…

…

…

 **Obviously, I expected Winter to be cold, distant, and in all honesty, more of a bitch than Weiss was during the first half of Volume 1.**

 **When I saw the preview for Chapter 3…she blew away** _ **all**_ **my expectations. I'm** _ **severely**_ **looking forward to seeing more of her personality!**

 **If you haven't seen the preview, here's the URL for the video on YouTube:**

 **www**

 **.**

 **youtube**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/watch?v=kgk-8bD7-M4**

 **Here's the URL for the video on the RWBY wikia:**

 **rwby**

 **.**

 **wikia**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/wiki/User_blog:ChishioKunrin/Volume_3_Episode_3_Sneak_Peek#comm-268075**

 **This preview has got me hyped! Am I discouraged from continuing to write Winter the way I am? Hell no! As I've repeatedly said, I expected Winter to be much different from my portrayal, hence why I labeled this fic as AU with an OOC Winter.**

 **Good thing I did, all things considered.**

 **So, I'll be working on the Birthday chapter so that it's not half-assed. Since I'm having a hard time, I need to be sure it turns out the way I want it too. So be patient, readers.**

 **Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile page. Remember, I still reserve the right to** _ **not**_ **write the smut scene, if I find it's not needed or I can't fit it into the story. Consider the fourth omake…noncanon, I guess. Or a prelude, whatever floats your boat.**

 **Now, as for that omake involving the harem…let it be known that I'm _not_ a fan of harems, **_**unless**_ **it ends with one guy, one girl. Otherwise, I probably won't read it. Also, I obviously didn't include Raven, Glynda, Nora, and Summer for obvious reasons: Nora and Goodwitch are taken, Summer's dead, and Raven…I kinda just wanted to keep it with people near Jaune's age.**

 **Technically, I** _ **could**_ **have had Raven there, as well as the ghost of Summer, but nah. Only those near Jaune's age. And I included all the new female characters because why not? Let's just make Jaune's harem bigger, why don't we?**

 **Also, I posted another story, a RWBY/Halloween crossover titled "The Night They Met HIM!" where Team RWBY meets Michael Myers.**

 **I really need to keep a lid on my imagination. To solve this problem, I've put in my profile (at the bottom) all my future story ideas that I hope to do. Feel free to see what I have planned for the future when I have less stories to work on.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Omake and Important Update

**A/N: Hello everyone…it's been, what? 8 months? Sounds about right.**

 **I, uh…I have to apologize for the unintended hiatus this story had undergone.**

 **Reasoning? Well….**

 **You know what, let's leave that for the long-ass ending A/N.**

 **Right now…this omake** _ **needed**_ **to be made, especially after the ending of Volume 3.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **Omake: Yet** _ **another**_ **strife among the ships**

* * *

Remember when Pyrrha was supposed to be with Jaune in canon?

Yeah…shit happened.

Turns out, Pyrrha died…along with two other people that will be dearly missed, though one will hopefully return.

*cough* Penny *cough*

Anyway, Pyrrha dying in canon made a certain ship _very_ unhappy.

And now that ship's captain was now trying to kill all the other ships via polarity.

New ships (NDGO, Arslan Altan, Reese Chloris, Ciel Solis, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Amber and Salem) that tried to enter the Arc fleet were mercilessly lifted into the air by Pyrrha Nikos and crushed into each other, killing the would-be love interests instantly.

Two secret ships, however (Raven and Summer), had snuck in and spoken to the other ships to plot against the four-time Mistralian Champion, knowing that they would be next.

And so an all-out war of Battleship had begun.

"E-12," said Ruby.

Literally.

"Miss," Pyrrha said triumphantly.

Ruby pouted and placed the appropriate tack on the board.

Pyrrha hummed. "…B-12."

Ruby growled. "…Hit."

Pyrrha smirked in victory.

Ruby slumped. "You sunk me~."

Well, that was one down…only, like, a hell of a lot of girls to go.

…

…

…

"Screw this," Pyrrha stated, activating her Semblance and ripping the ship to pieces.

Ruby scrambled off and onto her sister's ship.

Pyrrha stalked out of the broken ship, raising her hands as she began to lift the other ships into the air.

The captains of said ships jumped off before they could be crushed.

And so the battle of one vs. all began.

* * *

The Fleet Admiral, Jaune Arc, gazed at the raging battle that occurred before him.

In his commanding ship were his crew: SSSN, CRDL, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Flynt Coal, and his faithful second-in-command Lie Ren.

Jaune watched the one vs. all showdown in silence.

…

…

…

"Did you guys know that I _still_ have no idea how these girls feel the way they do about me?"

"Yes," came his crew's reply in unison.

"I mean… _how_?!" Jaune continued. "I couldn't get Weiss to go out with me, and now she and all these girls suddenly want to sleep with me! Is there something about me that charmed them without me knowing it?"

"Yes," came his crew's reply in unison yet again.

The crew were all in agreement that Jaune was dense as fuck.

Jaune sighed. "Damn it…just having a girl interested in me would've been enough, but _this_ many? It's too much!"

"Then why start the Arc fleet?" Ren asked.

"It was either that or have all these girls go yandere…with _me_ caught in the middle."

Ah. Of course. The most basic instinct in all beings is survival after all.

Sun spoke up. "Looks like Pyrrha's crushing everyone."

It was true. She utilized her Semblance in full force to swing everyone and their weapons in a form of tornado before sending them flying in different directions. Four of them (Coco, Emerald and the Malachite Twins), were impaled on some loose railings, killing them instantly.

"I think Pyrrha has a red helmet over her head," Cardin pointed out.

"Wait, what?"

Sure enough, she now had a red helmet over her head….

Great. It was bad enough she turned yandere, but now she thought she was Magneto.

Wonderful.

Jaune and his crew watched as Pyrrha continued to hold her own against the many girls after Jaune's heart. She really should've been beaten already by the sheer numbers alone, but when the love for your man is at stake….

All's fair in love and war.

Most of the girls were knocked away, but a sort of reverse tug-of-war was occurring between Pyrrha's Polarity and Glynda's Telekinesis.

The item: the ship, Nora's Arc.

Nora shouted profanities all the while.

"Um," Neptune began. "Don't you think you should do something?"

Jaune gave him a hard look. "Would _you_ want to get in the middle of that?"

The reverse tug-of-war ended, with Pyrrha as the victor and Glynda being crushed to death by the ship.

Neptune gulped. "Nope."

"I thought so."

The fighting continued.

* * *

Many more girls had fallen before it was only Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, Cinder, and Winter.

Pyrrha hovered above them and sneered.

"Fools! Jaune is mine and mine alone!"

Ruby readied her weapon. "Pyrrha! This is madness! Look at what you've become!"

Pyrrha glared. "…Madness?"

Weiss facepalmed. "Oh great, here comes a reference."

"THIS. IS. _ARKOS_!"

Pyrrha launched several metal beams towards the surviving love interests. All five dodged and were separated among debris.

Cinder huffed. "I believe it's time I end this."

Ruby gasped. "Right…you're the only one that can beat her! Go Cinder! Wi-!"

Ruby was silenced by a stab in the abdomen, courtesy of Cinder's blade.

She fell to the floor, bleeding out. "W-Why?"

Cinder smirked. "I am essentially a god. Do you think I would actually let any of you near my Jaune?"

Weiss and Velvet roared in anger and charged at the evil woman, but she simply raised several fire columns beneath them, burning though their Aura and their bodies to a crisp.

Laughing evilly, Cinder levitated into the air to face Pyrrha.

The Champion sneered. "I should've known you and I would face each other. Though betraying the others isn't much of a surprise."

Cinder smirked. "We are alike, you and I. We both will do anything for the one we love."

Pyrrha readied her weapon. "Considering I've killed most of my friends, perhaps you're right on both regards.

Both readied themselves, ready to do battle for the love of their life.

"Ahem."

Oh right, there's still one more.

Cinder and Pyrrha turned to find an angered Winter.

Cinder smirked. "What's wrong? Feeling left out?

"…You killed my sister."

Nothing else was said as Winter stabbed her saber into the ground, activating her summoning ability. From her power came….

Cinder and Pyrrha gawked.

"H-How?" Pyrrha stuttered.

Cinder glared. "How did you get that summon?!"

What Winter summoned was an Aura construct of…the Dragon.

Winter smirked. "This is fanfiction. Anything can happen."

She pointed her saber at the two levitating girls. "Hunt."

The Dragon construct shrieked and soared towards the two in the air.

* * *

Jaune and his crew could only stare at what just occurred….

"Ren?"

"I already have the funerals planned for those that fell this day."

"Thanks…and I'm sorry about Nora."

Ren sighed. "I knew what she was signing up for when I let her join your fleet. Maybe if I had said no, or maybe if I had…."

"If you loved her, why didn't you say anything?"

"…Because she was in love with you, and when she has her mind set on something, it's hard to change it."

Jaune placed a comforting hand on Ren's shoulder, letting the stoic warrior know he was there for him just like Ren had for Jaune.

 **BOOM!**

The ship shook as though something had hit it.

Jaune turned to find Cinder firing fireballs at them.

"JAUNE ARC!" she shouted. "You _will_ be mine!"

She fired flame after flame at the ship, damaging it and neutralizing the weapons.

"All cannons are inoperable," Sky reported.

"Massive damage to the hull," Dove added.

"Admiral!" Russell exclaimed. "The fuel tank is nearly compromised! One more hit and we're goners!"

Jaune took a deep breath…and let it out.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Cinder grinned as Jaune stepped out onto the deck, sword and shield at the ready.

"You intend to fight me?" she jeered as she lowered herself to the deck.

Jaune got in his combat stance. "I do."

She shook her head. "I am essentially a god! You can't hope to stand a chance against me!"

"We won't know until we try."

Cinder conjured up some flames in her hand as she prepared to atta-.

 **SHIZCK!**

"ARGH!"

Cinder stumbled as a spear imbedded itself in her ankle.

Pyrrha, bloodied and sporting a crazed look in her eyes, stumbled forward with an evil grin.

"That's how you got the better of me in canon, correct? Well, turnabout is fair play, bitch!"

Cinder glared and prepared to incinerate the champion-.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Only to turn and find Jaune's crew with several guns aimed at her.

They sprayed her with every bullet they had….

Yet she simply stood unamused.

She raised her hand and conjured flames beneath the crew, the fire burning through their Aura and burning them alive.

She reveled in their cries of pain. She would enjoy hearing those cries coming from the Champion, as well as whatever sounds coming from Jaune once she had her way with him.

She turned to face Jaune-.

 **SHIZCK!**

Only to find his blade piercing her chest.

She stood shocked, gazing into Jaune's eyes.

"…W-Why?"

Jaune mercilessly pulled his blade out of her, letting her body fall to the ground dead.

Pyrrha stumbled towards Jaune, a hand reached out to him and a smile on her face.

"It's okay Jaune. You did what you had to do. Now you and I can live happy lives together and have all kinds of sex, bringing little Arcs and Nikos' into the world. Perhaps eight, like your pare-?"

 **SHIZCK!**

"…W-Why?"

Jaune didn't answer as Pyrrha fell to the floor, dead upon impact.

The Arc Admiral fell to his knees and slumped, tears pouring down his face as it began to rain.

All these girls…dead.

His crew…dead.

The brother he never had…dead.

He had nothing left.

…

…

…

A warm hand landed on his shoulder.

He slowly turned to find Winter Schnee, battered but alive, looking down at him with a sad look. She knelt down to his level and hugged him, gently placing his head against her large bosom.

He made no protest, opting to cry instead at the death and destruction.

Many died when they didn't have to. Not even Cinder or Pyrrha….

But at least Jaune wouldn't face his grief alone.

He and Winter stepped onto the only surviving ship of this battle.

Winter Knight.

And so Jaune and Winter sailed away, leaving the carnage behind them to start their new life together.

* * *

Glynda set the short story down and gave Ozpin an unreadable expression.

"What?" Ozpin said. "You took my coffee away! This is what comes out of my mind when I don't have caffeine in my system!"

Glynda kicked Ozpin in the balls.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the omake for you. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now…why this unintended hiatus occurred….**

 **At first, it was a combination of writer's block and college. Then it was the other new stories I published as well as my interest being piqued in my OC story.**

 **Now…for some reason, I can't get the next chapter down. I sat in front of my tablet (with keyboard attachment) and tried to type it out, but no words have come.**

 **It's almost like I've lost my inspiration for this story.**

 **Maybe it's because of the understanding I have of canon Winter. I know I made this story AU with an OOC Winter, but…well….**

 **When I first wrote this one-shot, no one had any idea what Winter would be like, something I made clear in the first chapter. And when I wrote that first chapter, I had the image of Winter in her concept art rather than what she actually looks like in the show. When I reread this story using what Winter looks like in the show…I cringed.**

 **Despite saying this was AU and an OOC Winter…I couldn't imagine Winter saying or doing** _ **any**_ **of what I've written in this surprisingly popular story…well, maybe a bit of the conversation they had about the whole "Jaune being a minor", but still.**

 **I've also read** _ **plenty**_ **of RWBY fanfics, most of which have had interpretations of Winter that were more close to her personality in canon…obviously because people saw those two episodes that Winter appeared in.**

 **And to be honest…I** _ **really**_ **enjoyed those interpretations (especially Coeur Al' Aran's interpretation, which made me ship Jaune/Winter even more) to the point that I can't imagine Winter acting any differently, not even the way I portrayed her.**

 **This isn't the only reason for the unintended hiatus, of course.**

 **I just…I can't seem to piece together the next chapter, which would've been Jaune's 18** **th** **birthday. Not only cause of the reasons stated, but I have absolutely no idea how I would've had the party or certain interactions handled.**

 **Probably cause I'm an anti-social couch potato who simply sits at the table playing on his phone or tablet at the party while everyone else runs around and is social.**

 **Seriously, when in college, I spent all my free time (the time I had when** _ **not**_ **doing homework or studying) in my dorm room watching YouTube videos and reading RWBY fanfiction, as well as writing my own. I hardly even talked to my roommate.**

 **Such a** _ **fun**_ **life, huh? I apparently thought so since I had no desire to change it…and still don't.**

 **Point is, I've hit a roadblock in this story that has lasted for eight months and doesn't seem to be going away.**

 **Now, before I go any further, let's take a look at some poll results!**

 **I've had a poll on my profile for months asking about the idea of a smut scene in Winter Knight. Here are the results:**

 **\- Have it later so that it's not "too soon" – 65**

 **\- Make a non-canon chapter involving the smut scene – 31**

 **\- Make a separate one-shot using canon Winter – 23**

 **\- Don't do a smut scene – 19**

 **Damn…most of you readers really want to see Jaune and Winter get it on! Shame this roadblock came when it did….**

 **Eh, I'll put a pin on it for now.**

 **Anyway, now I'm starting a new poll on my profile…one that will decide the fate of this story.**

 **A question as to what is to become of Winter Knight. Should I:**

 **\- Persevere and find a way to continue it.**

 **\- Reboot it using canon Winter.**

 **\- Simply discontinue it.**

 **That last choice I almost didn't want to add, but I have to be fair.**

 **While I will only take the poll on my profile into account and not any votes in reviews, if any of you wish to leave a review regarding your reasoning behind your choice, I'd be happy to read it, as well as what you thought of the omake.**

 **Hell, if you want to flame me for taking so long or about this decision or about what I did in the omake, feel free to do so.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Just…be gentle about it, yeah? I may be a young adult, but I'm a child at heart.**

 **Well…the fate of this story is in your hands now. Go vote in the poll on my profile to decide the fate of this story.**

 **I shall wait with bated breath.**

 **Again, leave a review to express your thoughts on any of this.**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Update: Deadline Announcement

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, but this is just an update to announce something concerning the poll on my profile….**

 **A deadline.**

 **I've noticed that, as of this update, nearly 120 of you have voted on the poll…and I know for a fact that there's nearly** _ **five**_ **times that reading this story.**

 **I know more than nearly 120 people want a say in what becomes of this story. Again, the choices are:**

 **1) Persevere and find a way to continue it.**

 **2) Reboot it using canon Winter.**

 **3) Simply discontinue it.**

 **Now, as for the deadline…seeing as I don't really want to take long in this decision, I've decided that the 31** **st** **of** _ **this**_ **month (a Sunday) will be the final day I'm taking votes in the poll. The day after (August 1** **st** **, a Monday), it will be closed and I will update this fic to let you know the fate of this story.**

 **I'd appreciate it if more people voted on this. If anyone has anything to say, leave it in a review, but while I read them, I'm only taking votes on the poll on my profile.**

 **So, the deadline's been set. If you haven't voted, do so now. Because the day after July 31** **st** **, the fate of this story will be revealed.**

 **On another note, depending on the outcome, there may be a…surprise added when I update this story on August 1** **st** **.**

 **On** _ **another**_ **vote, I figured I'd mention this interesting little story by Angelgodsrus called "Forge: Winter's Journey". It's about Winter, and one of the taglines is "Canon is all Winter's fault".**

 **Naturally, that one line caught my interest. I mean, Winter causing all the events in RWBY to happen? Who** _ **wouldn't**_ **be interested to see how that happens?**

 **So yeah, go check it out. It's an interesting read.**

 **Also, again, be sure to vote on the poll on my profile to decide the fate of this story. Leave your thoughts in a review, but I'm only taking votes on the poll in my profile.**

 **See you all on August 1** **st** **.**

 **LATERS!**


	8. Update: LAST CALL FOR VOTES

**A/N: LAST CALL! LAST CALL!**

 **Today is the** _ **last**_ **day to vote on the poll on my profile that decides the fate of this story:**

 **Persevere and find a way to continue it.**

 **Reboot it using canon Winter.**

 **Simply discontinue it.**

 **Those are the three choices, and you only have until midnight tonight to vote. After midnight, I will close the poll and update with the results after I get a good night's sleep….**

 **Unless I forget to close the poll, in which case, those who haven't voted can sneak some votes in.**

 **In which case…you all better hope I forget to close the poll after midnight.**

 **In any case, tomorrow (August 1) I will update one final time to announce the results and the fate of this story.**

 **Again, I'm only taking votes on the poll on my profile. While you can have your say in reviews, the poll ultimately decides it.**

 **Those who haven't voted, vote now. Today's the last day.**

 **See you all tomorrow.**

 **LATERS!**


	9. Poll Results

**A/N: Well…it's time.**

 **The poll is closed and the results are in…let's take a look, shall we?**

…

…

…

 **Wow, nearly** _ **400**_ **of you voted. That…that really makes my day.**

 **In any case, let's start with the one with the** _ **least**_ **votes….**

 **Simply discontinue it: 2 votes.**

 **To be honest, I'm glad this didn't win, but I a little disappointed that two people actually voted for this choice, but I'm sure they had their reasons.**

 **Alright…now for second place.**

…

…

…

 **Persevere and find a way to continue it: 141 votes.**

 **Wow, guess a good lot of you really liked how I portrayed Winter, her portrayal being** _ **before**_ **she was introduced in the show, but still. Then again, from what I read in the reviews, I can assume that** _ **all**_ **of you enjoyed my portrayal of Winter.**

 **However…it appears that the choice with the most votes was none other than….**

 **Reboot using canon Winter: 246 votes.**

 **Wow…to be honest, I'm kinda glad this choice won, because I'm not sure I would've been able to continue this story had the "persevere" choice won, but I had to be fair.**

 **So…guess this story's getting rebooted.**

 **I don't want to leave it off as it is without** _ **some**_ **form of ending, so I decided to outline what I would've hoped to have happen in the rest of this fic had I gotten past my writer's block:**

 **Outline**

 **\- Jaune is forced to invite the rest of his team** _ **and**_ **Team RWBY to his 18** **th** **birthday party.**

 **\- Winter meets Jaune's family.**

 **\- Jaune's father is over-exaggeratingly proud that his son nabbed the finest woman any man can ask for, not to mention an** _ **older**_ **woman, resulting in him getting hit over the head with a frying pan by Jaune's mother.**

 **\- Jaune facepalms.**

 **\- The sisters grill Jaune about how he met Winter and how it's been going so far.**

 **\- RWBY, JNPR, and Winter respectively get into shenanigans at the carnival, such as Winter not being able to hit a single mole in Wack-a-Mole, resulting in Jaune snickering and Winter chasing Jaune with the mallet from the game. He climbs a pole to get away, but Winter convinces him to get down. He does, and she bonks him on the head with the mallet.**

 **\- The party is over, and RWBY, JNPR, and Winter take their leave. As they do, Jaune's father shouts for him to have** _ **many**_ **grandchildren like he did, preferably 8.**

 **\- Jaune and Winter are embarrassed, and Jaune's father is bonked on the head with a frying pan by the mother.**

 **\- The ball comes, and Jaune is in a suit. He (obviously) ogles Winter and her attire.**

 **\- They arrive at the ball and mingle a bit. Winter knows how to talk to these kinds of people, while Jaune doesn't, yet manages to get by with the oh so very little Arc luck he has.**

 **\- There is gossip among the crowd about Winter's choice in men, and Jaune is discouraged while Winter is furious.**

 **\- A surprise comes about, and Weiss is shown to have been told to come as well by her father. Her guest…Pyrrha.**

 **\- Obviously, they are crowded as well, but are eventually left to enjoy themselves.**

 **\- Pyrrha asks to speak to Jaune in private.**

 **\- Pyrrha confesses her feelings to Jaune.**

 **\- Jaune…is obviously sorry that he's been a dense idiot this whole time…but is even** _ **more**_ **sorry that he cannot return her feelings.**

 **\- Pyrrha is heartbroken, but she understands.**

 **\- As the ball continues, the White Fang make their move and attack.**

 **\- Many people die, and Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune and Winter fight off the White Fang.**

 **\- Adam shows up and readies to finally exact justice upon the "vile" Schnees.**

 **\- Weiss and Pyrrha double-team him, but they are no match and are beaten.**

 **\- As Adam makes to kill Weiss, Winter intervenes and does battle with him.**

 **\- She, too, is defeated.**

 **\- Adam makes to kill the elder Schnee sibling, but Jaune intervenes and prepares to fight Adam himself.**

 **\- Jaune lasts longer than he would have had he not gotten Pyrrha's training, but even so…Adam is easily bored with the boy.**

 **\- He depletes Jaune's Aura to zero and knees him in the gut, making him crumble to the floor.**

 **\- Adam leaves to finish off Winter and Weiss.**

 **\- Jaune summons the last of his strength and charges Adam a final time to stop him.**

 **\- Adam severs Jaune's arm (the one holding the sword), then delivers a fatal slash that cuts deep and causes a lot of blood to gash out.**

 **\- Seeing this angers Winter and gives her enough strength to go a second round. The same goes for Weiss and Pyrrha.**

 **\- It is a close fight, but in the end…well, as the old saying goes: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". And Adam scorned** _ **three**_ **woman by hurting Jaune.**

 **\- He was defeated…but he decided he would not fall alone.**

 **\- He speeds past the three woman and attempts to take Jaune's life…but Jaune wasn't out yet.**

 **\- With the last of his strength, he is able to use his still-attached arm to lift his shield and bash the katana aside.**

 **\- Winter speeds up and impales Adam with her blades.**

 **\- Adam's final words: "D-Damn…you…** _ **Schnees**_ **…."**

 **\- Adam slumps to the floor, dead.**

 **\- Jaune loses consciousness due to blood loss.**

 **\- Jaune wakes up in a hospital, his right arm now a stump.**

 **\- Winter is their when he wakes and hugs him.**

 **\- The Schnee patriarch happens to visit and wishes to speak to Jaune alone.**

 **\- Winter (begrudgingly) obliges.**

 **\- The father thanks Jaune for coming to his daughter's aid and gives him an offer: a cybernetic prosthetic arm (like Ironwood).**

 **\- Jaune accepts.**

 **\- The father leaves…but has one final thing to say:**

" **Take care of Winter."**

 **\- He leaves.**

 **\- Sometime later, Jaune is better and able to use his new prosthetic arm in battle, and his relationship with Winter is better than ever.**

 **\- They even…do it. (Yes, I would've eventually made this rated M)**

 **\- An epilogue would feature an older Jaune and Winter with their big happy family…emphasis on big, because they had** _ **16**_ **children.**

 **\- Somewhere out there, Jaune's father is shedding a tear of joy that his son surpassed him, which results in him getting bonked on the head by his wife.**

 **And that's it. I know I didn't make mention of Cinder and her cronies, the Maiden's, the Silver-Eyed Warriors, or Salem, but this was an AU and before most of that, so none of it would've made the cut...probably.**

 **In any case…now I've got to decide how to go about with a reboot using canon Winter. I have ideas, but I need to flesh them out and make sure they can be legitimate stories before I can safely announce the reboot.**

 **I can either wait until I watch Volume 4 to see how Jaune acts in it so that I can have a better idea as to how to pair him and Winter together, or I can simply do an AU that takes place between Volume 3 and 4, or an AU that involves Jaune meeting Winter during one of the previous Volumes in some way or form.**

 **Hell, I could do an entire AU where Jaune meets Winter before canon and gets training from her or something.**

 **Like I said, these ideas need to be properly fleshed out before I can implement one of them.**

 **Now, I will update this fic one final time in the future to announce when I publish the reboot. I'm not sure how long in the future it'll be, but it'll happen.**

 **I may have lost the motivation to continue this fic, but I still have the motivation to write the ship itself.**

 **I'm not about to let it sink and die.**

 **It shall continue, whether in the form of the reboot, or in some one-shots I'm thinking about doing.**

 **Shame I couldn't continue this. I think this fic had the potential to reach over 1000 follows.**

 **Guess I'll never know.**

 **Still…736 follows, 665 favs, 244 reviews, over 78,000 views, and can be found in 6 different communities.**

 **Heh, not bad for a "crack" ship, huh? I'd consider it my most successful story had I been able to properly finish it rather than end it like this.**

 **Damn it….**

 **Then again, this story isn't my pride and joy. I enjoyed writing it, but it isn't my main story. That would be my OC story…what? I can't help it if I like the OC's I created!**

 **In any case, thank you all for the reviews and for giving this story a chance. What started out as a simple one-shot grew into something huge, yet unfortunately unfinished.**

 **Makes me wonder if it should've stayed a one-shot in the first place….**

 **Then again, had I done that, you all wouldn't have gotten those other chapters, or the omakes.**

 **Oh well.**

 **While I flesh out my Jaune/Winter ideas (both reboot** _ **and**_ **one-shots), I'll be focusing on my other stories, specifically my self-insert story My Turn….**

 **Yes, I've written a self-insert. Sue me.**

 **Once again, thank you all very much, and I'll see you all again in my other stories, and/or in the final update for when the reboot is up.**

 **Take care.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
